The Primal Fear
by pims-dana
Summary: La peur primaire, fondamentale, celle qui la ronge lentement, qui suinte dans son cœur, qui l'empêche d'avancer. Mais un jour quelque chose la bouscule, quelqu'un entre dans ce monde rassurant qu'elle s'est créé et viens exploser ses certitudes. [UR / Saison 3 à ma sauce / Daryl x OC]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Je débarque dans le fandom, même si j'ai déja écrit un one shot sur The Walking Dead j'ai eu envie cette fois de me lancer dans une histoire un peu plus longue, enfin elle ne dépassera surement pas les dix chapitres. Mais je voulais avoir des avis dessus alors me voila lancée dans la publication. **

**Je reprends le groupe de survivants de la mi - saison 3 et ne prends pas en compte tout les événements qui se sont passé avant. Disons qu'ils sont seulement dans la prison et voila, le gouverneur et compagnie n'existe pas. Il y aura évidemment un romance puisque j'adore ça ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rating : M,** dans la plupart des chapitres il est justifié pour le langage peu châtié de certains personnages, ici c'est pour cause de vice très poussés.

* * *

**Crédits :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de la série ou du comic. Saf m'appartiens entièrement.

Merci a **_Izzie_ **pour la correction !

* * *

**Prologue**

_Howling_

**«** _Si tu ne hurles pas, personne ne croira que tu as mal._** »**_ - Henry de Montherlant_

Son souffle se condensait sur son visage, il était hiératique, les pleurs compressaient sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu hurler, se débattre mais tout ses muscles tremblaient.

Eux ils étaient au dessus d'elle, dégoulinant de sang, douloureux à en crier. Les lames courraient sur leurs peaux, déchiraient leurs épiderme. Les questions et les coups pleuvaient pourtant leurs bouches restaient closes de toutes paroles.

Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux, boucher ses oreilles, ne plus entendre leur gémissements qui lui déchiraient le cœur, lui arrachaient les tripes. Elle voyait les yeux des hommes fous, la profondeur de leur animalité, leur humanité éteinte à jamais. Et toujours la même question qu'ils répétaient et la même réponse qu'ils recevaient. Alors pour y répondre, la violence.

Insupportable, indiscutable, fatale.

Elle était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était vraiment passer. Mais ils étaient à présent tout les quatre attachés sur des chaises, sanglés à leur douleur, la peau ouverte par les coups de couteau. Les hommes devinrent incontrôlables, dévorés par leur folie. Sa main s'affermit sur son arme et sans que l'un des prisonniers ne puisse l'empêcher il abattit la lame sur le main du plus jeune qui hurla de douleur, ses yeux se révulsant dans leurs orbites.

Elle avait eut un hoquet remplis de bile, couvert par les cris. Ses doigts griffèrent la surface juste au dessus d'elle alors que les larmes ravageaient de plus en plus son visage. Elle étouffait, elle voulait mourir. Plus que tout elle voulait être à leur place, se sacrifier pour les sauver tout les quatre. Mais elle restait coincée là, faible et inutile.

La lame avait couper un nouveau membre au plus jeune alors que les autres suppliaient pour la clémence du bourreau qui n'en avait que faire. L'homme fit basculer la chaise du jeune homme qui roula sur le côté. Elle croisa ses grands yeux verts, ils étaient déjà éteints, voilé par l'atroce souffrance qu'il subissait. Son cerveau avait déjà assimilés sa mort. Pourtant il lui fit un léger sourire. Et la balle vint se loger dans sa tête, faisant goûter le sang sur son visage, sur sa bouche, mêlant le liquide rouge aux larmes.

Elle suffoqua de plus belle, ses jambes se convulsaient alors que la rage lui brûlaient les veines. Elle se souvint à peine de la suite, des morts des autres toutes aussi horrible et douloureuses. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter ce qu'ils subissaient. Mais elle ne put se boucher les oreilles. Même quand tout fut fini, même quand les tortionnaires furent partis, même quand le sang eut fini de goutter et commença à cailler elle continua à entendre leurs cris.

Elle s'extirpa de sa cachette, couverte de sang séché et se retrouva au milieu des quatre cadavres mutilés. Ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son poids et elle se mit encore à pleurer. Elle venait de perdre toute foi en l'humanité, dissimulé sous le parquet à voir les horreurs que pouvait commettre les hommes elle venait de perdre cet espoir qu'elle fondait en la nature humaine.

Ses mains tombèrent dans le sang solidifié, son visage tordu de douleur. Son estomac se retourna et elle vomit sur le parquet. Ses larmes se firent plus puissantes, un sanglot souleva son ventre et elle vomit de nouveau.

Puis elle hurla.

* * *

_Ce prologue est un peu gore désolée, le reste du texte ne l'est pas autant. Comme ce prologue est court le premier chapitre arrive dans la foulée ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !_

_Pims_


	2. Chapitre un - Dead Or Alive

_**On rentre dans le vif du sujet ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Rating : M,** dans la plupart des chapitres il est justifié pour le langage peu châtié de certains personnages.

* * *

**Crédits :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de la série ou du comic. Saf m'appartiens entièrement.

Merci a **_Izzie_ **pour la correction !

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

_Dead Or Alive_

**«** _La crainte frissonnante de vivre vaut mieux que le refus de vivre._** »** - _Karel van de Woestijne_

Il était dans une merde noire. Il avait souvent été dans des situations disons fâcheuses, ou alors dangereuses mais là c'était vraiment la merde. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de comment il en était arrivé là, tout s'était passer si vite. Il n'avait rien compris, il avait juste agit pour sauver sa peau et celle des autres. Il se souvenait seulement avoir jeté Glenn, sonné, sur le plateau du pick up rouge avant de hurler un « Démarre » à Maggie qui avait obéit. Mais lui il était resté en arrière, pour leur laisser le temps de filer. Il ne savait même pas si c'était une décision volontaire de sa part et si c'était seulement la force des choses qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste.

_T'es qu'un gros crétin p'tit frère. Tu vas mourir pour des enfoirés qu'ont abandonné ton propre frère sur un toit. Ouais tu vas mourir comme l'chien galleux qu't'es._

« Ta gueule Merle. »

Il délirait à plein tube, du sang coulait abondamment de sa jambe, un morceau de verre y était planté. Il se souvenait être passé à travers une fenêtre pour échapper aux dents pourries d'un zombie. Il perdait le fil, la lanière de son arbalète lui sciait l'épaule mais il devait continuer d'avancer, ne pas se laisser rattraper par ces monstres. Il avait réussi à les semer par il ne savait quel miracle et à présent il titubait dans les rues de cette ville inconnue.

Le chasseur tomba à genoux, exténué. Il voulait continuer, il voulait se battre mais son corps refusait les mouvements, même respirer était une épreuve. Pourtant il força un genou à se déployer, un second, puis tout son dos à se redresser. Il hurla sous l'effort, de douleur, de rage, le ricanement de Merle dans les tempes. Il n'avait pas survécu autant de temps pour rien, les autres comptaient sur lui.

Daryl entendit soudain un déclic et quelque chose de froid se posa à l'arrière de son crane, il sut tout de suite que c'était le canon d'une arme, il ne connaissait que trop bien le bruit du chien qu'on baisse. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'entendre ce déclic. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la personne derrière lui. Il restait quand même sur ses gardes, ils étaient tombés sur tellement de tordus qu'à présent il se méfiait des humains encore plus que des morts.

Silhouette assurément féminine mais son visage était couvert d'un masque complet, un peu comme ceux des commandos de l'armée. Elle appuya un peu plus l'arme sur le crane de Daryl qui fut obligé de tourner de nouveau sa tête dans le bon axe. Tout son corps tremblait, il avait besoin de soin médicaux rapidement il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que s'il le fallait il tuerait cette fille pour sauver sa vie.

« Morsure ? Demanda – t – elle de sa voix déformée par le masque. »

Daryl eut du mal à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, son cerveau fonctionnait de plus en plus lentement, l'adrénaline s'évaporait de ses veines. Il avisa ensuite sa cuisse sanguinolente.

« Morceau de verre. Sa voix était plus rauque qu'à son habitude. »

La femme derrière lui bougea un peu et d'un seul coup elle lui couvrit le visage d'un sac de toile noire. Elle attrapa fermement ses mains et les noua dans son dos sans vraiment serrer le lien, elle le guida, sa main sur un de ses bras et le fit monter dans une voiture. Dès qu'il fut assis il perdit connaissance.

La femme ôta le masque et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Ce mec était assurément courageux et complètement fou. Elle l'avait suivit tout le long de la rue dans laquelle il semblait s'être perdu, elle avait pensé qu'il allait se laisser mourir quand il était tombé à genoux et elle avait vérifier le chargeur de son arme afin de lui mettre une balle dans la tête une fois que son agonie serait finie. Mais il s'était relevé et c'est ce qui l'avait décidée à s'approcher de lui, cet homme devait avoir une force et une envie de vivre incroyable, c'est ce qui l'avait décidée à lui sauver la vie.

Elle avisa sa cuisse et eut une grimace avant de démarrer la voiture en trombe. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de pouvoir le sauver.

Il entendait une voix lointaine, sa tête lui faisait mal par intermittence et il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son visage lui brûlait. Quand il sentit la brûlure enfler il comprit qu'on lui donnait des claques. Il bougea sa nuque raide et se força à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière lui grillant les pupilles. Il cligna des yeux en comprenant que quelqu'un penché sur lui, lui parlait. Il grogna et voulut se relever mais une main se plaqua sur son torse et il se força à reprendre ses esprits. La voix l'atteignit.

« Tu veux vivre ou pas ? La question se réitéra deux fois.

-Hein ?

-Est ce que tu veux vivre ? »

Ses yeux firent le point sur le visage de la personne au dessus de lui, il avait reconnu la voix, celle de la femme qui l'avait emmené dans une voiture. Elle portait un masque de chirurgien sur la moitié du visage et ses cheveux apparemment roux cuivré étaient retenus en arrière sur son crane. Ses yeux profondément verts le questionnaient.

« Je peux te soigner mais est ce que tu veux vivre ? Pas question que je gaspille mes médicaments pour un mec qu'a pas les couilles de vivre. Sa voix était dure.

-J'veux vivre. »

Il avait la gorge sèche, chaque parole, chaque expiration lui faisait mal jusque dans les poumons. Il eut l'impression de voir les yeux de la femme s'illuminer, elle lui tendit alors un verre d'eau avec un cachet qu'elle le força à prendre. Il avait tant envie de boire qu'il ne se débattit même pas pour avaler le médicament. Il se sentait faible.

_Tu l'as toujours été p'tit frère, une vraie mauviette. _

Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment envie de vivre au final, pour quoi surtout, pour qui ? Il n'était peut-être pas si indispensable que ça au groupe, ils survivraient sans lui, ils avaient survécu à tant de morts qu'un de plus ou un de moins. Qu'est ce que ça changerait? La femme se pencha sur lui, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait, tout son corps lui faisait mal, il voulait sombrer.

« Tu es fort, tu vas vivre. T'as l'air d'être un connard de redneck mais apparemment les apparences sont trompeuses. »

Elle agita quelque chose devant lui, un petit body couleur rose pâle. Il se souvint l'avoir fourré dans sa poche dans le magasin qu'ils avaient visité avec Glenn et Maggie. Sur le coup il s'était dit que la petite dure à cuire serait bien la dedans. La femme reposa le body quelque part à côté d'elle, elle revint avec un scalpel.

« Tu vas vivre mais il va falloir que tu supportes l'opération.

-L'opération ? Sa langue était lourde.

-Je dois ouvrir autour de la blessure qu'a fait le verre, pour voir si ta fémorale n'est pas touchée. Mais tu va devoir rester conscient, de un parce qu'une anesthésie générale serait trop dangereuse et de deux parce que j'aurais besoin que tu me donnes les instruments. »

Daryl avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle racontait, beaucoup de terme lui étaient inconnus. Il la vit s'éloigner et elle sortit de son champ de vision. Sans comprendre pourquoi il se mit à paniquer, son cerveau repartit au quart de tour. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui faire ? Il devait partir tout de suite, il était hors de question qu'elle charcute sa jambe comme ça. Il tenta de se redresser mais son bras gauche céda et il hurla, la douleur de son épaule se répandit dans ses côtes jusqu'à son cœur. La femme revint et posa un plateau en métal froid sur lui, ses yeux tempêtaient.

« Ton épaule est démise. J'veux juste te sauver la vie, après tu repartiras. Je pourrais même te ramener à ta moto. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, il la sentait sincère même s'il avait du mal à distinguer ses expressions à moitié dissimulées par son masque. Elle semblait attendre son assentiment pour commencer l'opération.

« Assieds moi j'veux voir ce que tu m'fais. »

La femme gronda mais l'aida à se redresser, son épaule lui faisant un mal de chien. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de nouveau et vit que la femme avait déchiré son pantalon pour mieux voir la blessure et c'était pas joli à voir. Le bout de verre pointait dans sa chair encore suintante. La femme plaça le plateau au niveau de l'abdomen de Daryl et commença à disposer des champs stériles près de la plaie, ainsi que divers produits sur un plateau à ses pieds. Elle donna un coussin à Daryl qui comprit qu'il pouvait mordre dedans au cas où. Elle en prit un second qu'elle disposa sous ses genoux.

Puis elle se mit en position au dessus de la plaie, une lampe halogène pointée sur celle-ci. Elle saisit des compresses et les imbiba d'alcool mais il retint son bras, un regard dangereux pour la femme, qui pourtant ne cilla pas. Ses yeux semblaient lui dire la même chose que tout à l'heure « tu vas vivre. ». Il finit par la relâcher et fixa un point sur le mur en face. Il remarqua alors qu'il était dans une chambre seulement meublé du lit et à la peinture bleue claire.

« T'es prêt ?

-C'est quoi ton prénom ? Savoir qui va m'charcuter la jambe.

-Quelle importance ?

-Moi c'est Daryl. »

Elle laissa passer un temps puis devant le regard insistant de Daryl, dont les yeux bleus semblaient la transpercer elle baissa sa garde, après tout un prénom ce n'était rien dans l'époque qu'ils vivaient maintenant.

« Saf, tout le monde m'appelait Saf.

-Et ton vrai prénom ?

-Rêve toujours. »

Et sans prévenir elle apposa sa compresse d'alcool. Daryl se tendit tout entier et ses muscles restèrent tétanisés tout le long de la désinfection de la plaie. Il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal mais il était exclu pour lui de crier encore devant cette femme. Il se fit violence pour retenir sa souffrance et lui passait les compresses quand elle le lui demandait. Quand Saf eut finit la désinfection elle prit une seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent qu'elle s'apprêta à enfoncer dans la cuisse de Daryl. Le muscle se contracta dans sa main et elle releva les yeux sur son patient. Son visage était couvert de sueur et il avait perdu toute couleur. Il était incapable de parler sans crier.

« Anesthésiant local. J'en ai très peu alors t'auras quand même mal. »

La cuisse de Daryl se détendit un peu et Saf piqua dedans avant d'y injecter le produit. Au bout d'une minute seulement le chasseur sentit que le produit faisait effet et que la douleur s'amenuisait. Il put se concentrer un peu plus sur ce que faisait la femme. Elle se saisit de son scalpel et hésita au dessus de sa peau, sa main trembla un peu.

« Dis moi qu'tu l'as déjà fait. Qu't'étais médecin avant.

-Je l'ai fait une fois.

-Et le mec s'en est sorti ? »

Le silence de Saf voulait tout dire et le cœur de Daryl se mit à battre plus fort, il allait se faire ouvrir par une apprentie du bistouri dont il ne savait rien. Il supposait seulement qu'elle était seule parce que personne d'autre n'était venu l'assister. La femme finit par poser son bistouri et le vrai travail commença. Elle prolongea lentement l'entaille pour que le morceau de verre ne bouge pas et tira un peu sur les bords de la plaie pour voir l'intérieur. Le chasseur vacillait, il avait mal un peu partout, il se faisait ouvrir par une totale inconnue dans des conditions plus ou moins précaires et il n'était même pas sûr de survivre. Saf finit par relever la tête, ses yeux brillaient et il devina un sourire sous son masque de protection.

« La fémorale est intacte, le verre s'est bloqué dans le gras et ton muscle, t'as vraiment beaucoup de chance. Heureusement que t'as pas des cuisses de poulet sinon tu serais déjà mort. Je te retire ça tout de suite. »

Daryl lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'était la fémorale, sûrement une grosse veine de la jambe ou un machin du genre mais il était content qu'elle ne soit pas touchée. Saf lui demanda au début quelques instruments dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom, pince à clamp, une pince Forester qu'elle lui désigna du menton, et autres pinces hémostatiques qu'il prenait au pif. Pendant que Saf travaillait penchée sur sa plaie il se retrouva face à ses inquiétudes. Est ce que le groupe le cherchait ? Est ce que déjà ils avaient survécus ?

_Pourquoi veux – tu qu'ils te cherchent ? Y vont pas risquer leurs vies pour toi. _

_Ta gueule, t'as jamais rien compris. _Répondit Daryl.

_T'es l'chien de Rick, et t'as bien vu c'qu'il a fait à son précédent chien. Tu t'rappelle de Shane. _Ricana la voix de Merle.

_Shane a juste pété les plombs quand il a sentit ses couilles se rétrécirent. C'était qu'un connard, j'aurais fait comme Rick. _

« Et voilà. »

La voix de Saf vint remplacer celle de Merle ce qui soulagea Daryl. Son soulagement devint encore plus grand quand il vit qu'elle avait recousu sa peau avec beaucoup de propreté. Il lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant. Saf se leva, ses jambes engourdies la tirant et Daryl essaya de se redresser dans le lit mais son corps était raide. Elle vint à sa gauche et le fixa avec de la pitié dans le regard.

« T'as fait le plus facile, je vais devoir remettre ton épaule. »

Étrangement il se laissa faire, il semblait lui faire confiance. Il ne savait pour combien de temps il lui donnerait sa confiance mais pour l'instant c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Elle avait des connaissances en médecine et il était blessé, l'équation se fit rapidement dans sa tête. Il se pencha un peu en avant et la laissa poser une main légère sur le haut de son épaule. Elle la glissa jusqu'à l'avant, là où l'os pointait. Elle plaça sa deuxième main sur le bas de la clavicule et il se douta qu'elle allait exercer une sorte de levier sur les os. Saf se pencha près de son oreille.

« T'as le droit de crier. »

Et sans prévenir, sans décompte elle appliqua la pression qui fit coulisser les os. La douleur transperça Daryl, partant de l'épaule, fusant dans ses poumons, son cœur, traversant son cerveau. Il hurla, incapable de contenir cette vague atroce qui le ravagea. La souffrance ne dura qu'une seconde, son cerveau fit blocage et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Saf alla se laver les mains dans une cuvette d'eau fraîche près de la porte de la chambre où dormait à présent son patient. Daryl. Elle avait eu raison dès le premier coup d'œil, ce gars avait des couilles, plus que n'importe qui. Il avait encaissé la douleur comme nul autre. Elle le sentait réticent à faire confiance et bon dieu qu'elle le comprenait, pourtant il l'avait laissé l'ouvrir.

Elle se frotta la nuque, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était marquée par le regard de Daryl. Il avait quelque chose dans le regard, ce quelque chose de magnétique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à appréhender. C'était difficile à expliquer mais elle savait sans aucune justification qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle s'essuya les mains et reposa le linge près de la cuvette, de toute façon il lui devait la vie et elle comptait bien le lui rappeler.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, a bientôt ! _

_Pim's_


	3. Chapitre Deux - Scars

**Je sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre, apparemment j'avais fait plein de fautes d'après ma bêta je devais être fatiguée quand je l'ai écrit donc pardonner moi d'avance de sa pauvre qualité. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rating : M,** dans la plupart des chapitres il est justifié pour le langage peu châtié de certains personnages.

* * *

**Crédits :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de la série ou du comic. Saf m'appartiens entièrement.

Merci a **_Izzie_ **pour la correction ! (_alias speedy Gonzalès_ !)

* * *

_**Chapitre Deux**_

**Scars**

**«** _J'ai reçu la vie comme une blessure et j'ai défendu au suicide de guérir la cicatrice._ **»** _- Lautréamont_

Quand Daryl rouvrit les yeux il ne mit pas longtemps à se souvenir où il était, sa mémoire fut même ce qui s'activa en premier avant même que son corps ne bouge. Il était perclus de douleur mais il se sentait tellement vivant que la douleur n'était que secondaire. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui. Ça lui semblait étrange de dire ça, surtout dans le monde apocalyptique dans lequel ils vivaient et pourtant la prison était chez eux. Enfin plus pour très longtemps. Tout de suite ses inquiétudes remontèrent à la surface.

Il essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose et regarda la chambre, c'était toujours la même. Étrange que Saf ne se soit pas déplacée avec lui, normalement la règle d'or pour les survivants c'était de bouger souvent. Il voulut se lever mais il remarqua que sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien et que son épaule était emprisonnée dans une atèle de fortune. Pas du tout pratique pour s'enfuir ou se battre. Il essaya de trouver des yeux une issue mais la fenêtre semblait scellée et la porte portait un gros verrou fermé à clé de l'extérieur.

Daryl se leva quand même et claudiqua jusqu'à la fenêtre, il ouvrit grands les yeux. La maison où il se trouvait était plantée au milieu d'un champ d'herbe haute qui lui rappelait fortement la ferme des Hershel. De deux côtés le champ d'herbe était cerclé par une grosse forêt, sur sa droite il pouvait voir une rivière furieuse qui descendait à toute vitesse et qui devait traverser la forêt avant. Il se pencha un peu plus et vit qu'une partie du terrain au fond était effondré, comme si il y avait eu une fissure dans la terre. Puis en se collant à la vitre il put voir que le dernier quart du terrain n'était protégé par rien mais qu'il pouvait voir quelqu'un approcher a plus d'un kilomètre.

« Tu peux essayer de passer par la fenêtre mais vu la hauteur et tes blessures t'en mourrais. Et je compte pas te rafistoler deux fois de suite. »

Daryl se retourna difficilement vers Saf qui venait d'entrer sans qu'il ne l'entende, elle déposa un plateau sur le lit et il la toisa. Elle avait un visage assez banal, des lèvres pleines, des joues taillées au couteau. Avant il ne se serait même pas retourné sur elle, mais ça c'était avant que la fin du monde leur tombe dessus. Aujourd'hui elle répondait à ce qu'on pouvait appeler une jolie fille. Une étrange aura l'entourait, ses sourcils froncés, son attitude distante, comme si elle gardait un espace entre elle et les autres.

« J'suis prisonnier ?

-Pas du tout. Saf était calme. Je veux même que tu partes le plus tôt possible. Mais avec tes blessures tu ferais mieux d'attendre. Je veux bien que tu restes, mais t'es chez moi alors c'est mes règles.

-Tu veux pas savoir si j'ai un groupe ou quoi ? »

La plupart des autres humains qu'il avait croisé avait toujours cherché à savoir s'ils étaient en groupe dans le but de les piller, de s'incruster avec eux, sous leur protection ou d'autres choses encore pires qui lui faisait bouillir le sang. Mais Saf semblait s'en moquer elle haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de venir manger. Daryl clopina jusqu'au lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement. Il prit avec méfiance le plat et renifla. Saf, exaspérée se saisit de la fourchette et enfourna ce qui semblait être du poulet et un peu de purée dans sa bouche.

« Mange maintenant. Remets toi vite pour pouvoir partir. »

Daryl ne se fit pas prier et mangea le poulet qui était excellent, depuis quand n'avait – il pas aussi bien manger ? Depuis la ferme des Hershel à ce qu'il se souvenait.

Une semaine et demie passa pendant laquelle Daryl tourna en rond dans la chambre où Saf le cloîtrait, elle avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas son prisonnier il n'en restait pas moins enfermé dans une pièce sans pouvoir en sortir. Il avait pourtant essayé mais rien n'y faisait. De plus il se remettait assez lentement et ses douleurs n'avait pas disparues.

Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps à dormir où à s'inquiéter pour ses amis resté à la prison. Plus les jours passaient plus l'inquiétude lui trouait le ventre. Avant il ne se serait jamais inquiété pour qui que ce soit d'autre que lui même mais maintenant il avait la responsabilité du groupe en quelque sorte sur les épaules, il tenait à ces gens, il tenait à cette famille.

Saf prenait beaucoup de temps avec lui, et plus le temps passait plus il ne savait que penser d'elle. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir moins de trente ans, vois même moins de vingt sept ans était distante et parlait souvent du départ de Daryl elle semblait avoir hâte d'être de nouveau seule. Daryl avait su lire entre les lignes de ce qu'elle lui racontait, elle avait perdu foi en l'humanité tout simplement. Les hommes étaient devenus fous avec l'épidémie et elle avait du subir de plein fouet cette folie pour être à ce point rebuté par les humains.

Mais d'autres facettes de Saf se dévoilaient de jour en jour, elle aimait cuisiner, elle lui proposait des livres, elle souriait par moment et s'amusait à le taquiner parfois quand elle arrivait à lui tirer quelques mots. C'était presque tout le temps elle qui parlait, Daryl n'avait pas envie de lui raconter sa vie, parce que c'était du passé mais aussi parce qu'il aimait le timbre de sa voix posée.

_Pourquoi tu t'la fais pas ?_

Merle, encore et toujours. Il pouvait pas lui foutre la paix celui là ? Même mort il arrivait encore à l'emmerder c'était comme une malédiction. Bien sûr que Saf était désirable, il avait croisé si peu de femme comme elle avec son caractère bien trempé et ses yeux intenses ne pouvait que l'attirer. Mais il avait compris dès le premier jour qu'elle était trop bien pour lui. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit il n'était qu'un « connard de redneck » alors comparé à elle qui pouvait lui recoudre la cuisse, lui remettre une épaule, lui proposer des lectures comme Tolstoï ou d'autres auteurs inconnus au bataillons il ne faisait pas le poids.

_Tu t'en fous, coince là, t'as plus de force. Baise là, au moins t'auras tiré ton coup et après tu pourras t'casser. _

« J'lui doit la vie enculé. »

Et sur ces paroles Merle se tut et Daryl réussit à s'endormir un peu. Ce fut Saf qui le réveilla, elle attendait sur le pas de la porte en lui tendant une béquille. Il haussa un sourcil, sans parler comme à son habitude.

« Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? Ma maison, mes règles. T'es quelqu'un d'honnête Daryl, et moi aussi. Alors entre personne honnêtes je vais te laisser te promener chez moi librement. Si tu veux partir maintenant préviens-moi.

-Pourquoi je pourrais pas partir dès que je veux sans te prévenir ? Demanda – t – il sur la défensive.

-Parce que je te ramènerais les yeux bandés à ta moto. Pas question que toi et ton groupe sachiez où je suis planquée, on ne sait jamais. T'es peut-être quelqu'un de bien mais rien ne m'assure que ceux de ton groupe sont tous aussi intègres. »

Elle le vit ouvrir grand les yeux quand elle le complimenta et son cœur se serra un peu sans raison. Saf sentait que Daryl était quelqu'un de bien, personne ne pouvait jouer de double jeu sans qu'elle le devine, elle avait un don pour saisir le mensonge. Elle sentait son inquiétude de plus en plus palpable pour les membres de son groupe. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Personne ne s'inquiétait plus pour les autres maintenant, seule sa propre survie comptait.

« T'es quelqu'un de bien Daryl. »

Elle lui tendit la béquille qu'il s'empressa de saisir pour se lever. Il la suivit sur un palier d'une longueur appréciable et qui desservait quatre autres pièces toutes fermées. Saf lui édicta les règles, interdictions d'entrer dans ces pièces sans lui demander avant. Ils descendirent un escalier pour arriver dans un grand séjour clair. Plus loin il vit la cuisine et une salle à manger ainsi qu'une autre pièce au fond qu'il avait interdiction formelle d'approcher.

Daryl tiqua sur le ton qu'elle employa pour parler de cette pièce, quelque chose de catégorique, voir même dangereux et tout de suite sa confiance s'amenuisa. Que pouvait – elle avoir de si précieux, ou terrible à cacher là dedans ? Il fit comme si il s'en moquait et alla s'asseoir dans le salon, dont les grandes baies vitrées montrèrent à Daryl que la maison était vraiment perdue au milieu de nulle part. Du côté Sud, avant la partie effondrée des pieds de tomates et autres plantes poussaient, et un poulailler se tenait près d'un abreuvoir ou paissait une vache attachée.

« T'es vraiment parfaitement située. S'étonna – t – il.

-C'est bien pour ça que je veux te ramener sans que tu vois où je me trouve. J'ai protégé la maison de sorte que même une horde ne puisse pas arriver jusqu'à moi. Beaucoup voudrait ce que j'ai mis du temps à construire.

-C'est quoi ton système de protection ? »

Il sut qu'il avait posé la question de trop quand Saf se recula d'un pas, ses épaules s'arrondissant un peu. Elle se repliait sur elle même comme une coquille qui se ferme sur sa perle. Son ventre se creusa un peu sans qu'il ne le comprenne, mais de toute façon il s'en foutait après tout qu'elle ne veuille pas lui parler, il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui. Mais cette sensation de vide resta quand même dans son ventre.

« Tu peux essayer de partir sans me prévenir mais j'ai un sniper là haut et je n'hésiterai pas à t'abattre. Et sinon ... »

Elle se rendit à la porte d'entrée et siffla entre ses lèvres. Elle attendit quelques instants avant que des pas précipités grattent sur le large perron et qu'un chien entre dans la maison. Le husky, presque plus loup que chien vint près de Saf et posa son regard bleu sur Daryl, grognant contre lui. La jeune femme posa une main sur son encolure qui atteignait le haut de son genou. Le chien était d'une taille impressionnante et pourtant il se tut dans le seconde et se coucha a ses pieds sans broncher.

« Sinon j'ai Ghost. Il ne fera pas la différence entre toi ou un zombie, si je lui ordonne il t'arrachera une jambe.

-C'est une blague ? »

Mais Daryl savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, il avait plusieurs fois vu des chiens de rue déchiqueter le bras de quelqu'un et il savait qu'ils étaient encore plus coriace quand leur maître était en danger. Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules.

« Je partirai demain. Emmène moi a ma moto et tu seras de nouveau tranquille.

-Comment tu comptes conduire ta moto avec un seul bras gros malin ?

-Je me démerderai. »

Saf haussa les épaules et le laissa seul dans le salon. Seul avec lui même et la voix de Merle qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer pour le reste de la journée. Il s'installa mieux dans le canapé, cala son bras douloureux et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sombra dans le sommeil.

Daryl était conscient qu'il rêvait, qu'il cauchemardait et ça n'enlevait rien à l'intensité, ni à l'atrocité de son songe. Il se hurlait mentalement que rien n'était réel qu'il devait se réveiller mais il était tout simplement coincé devant l'horreur absolue. Il les voyait tous là devant lui, s'affairant dans la prison, chacun ayant une tache bien précise. Puis il remarqua une fissure qui longeait le mur, lentement, rampant comme un monstre monstrueux qui se préparait à l'attaque. Daryl aurait voulu les prévenir, faire quelque chose, leur ordonner d'évacuer. Mais il était muet, inutile.

Il essaya de se pincer mais il n'était rien, même pas un corps qu'il pouvait secouer. Seulement une conscience qui survolait et attendait que le drame se produise. Pourtant il sentait le frisson glacé de la peur le long de sa colonne. Deux mains froides encerclait son ventre, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Sa conscience se débattit, il voulait fermer les yeux et se réveiller mais il en était incapable. Il ne faisait que subir son rêve.

Et la fissure continuait de faire son œuvre. Ce fut Carol qui la vit en première, son visage se déforma dans un masque de terreur pure et elle se jeta sur le berceau de Judith. Mais Daryl savait au fond de lui, il savait que quoi qu'ils fassent ils allaient tous mourir. Et la fissure s'ouvrit comme une gueule béante sur des proies. Quelqu'un cria et il reconnut la voix de Carl mais déjà un mur s'effondrait sur lui. Un morceau du plafond écrasa les jambes de Glenn qui venait de pousser Maggie, le jeune homme hurla de douleur. Le déluge de béton s'abattit sur ses amis, sa famille. Et tout fut enseveli sous les décombres. Un filet de sang s'échappa des ruines, flaque rouge qui grossissait au fil des minutes comme une rivière en formation. Sa conscience se déplaça et il vit qu'une main dépassait des décombres, il reconnut le poignet fin de Beth. Daryl vit son œil dans un interstices, son œil fou de douleur, remplis de larmes. Il vit la mort posé son voile sur son iris qui se contracta une dernière fois avant de s'étirer au maximum. La mort avait pris l'adolescente.

Il était au bord de la nausée, il voulait hurler, pleurer mais il était seulement là. Inutile, abruti de peine, incapable de respirer, étouffé par le poids de sa peine.

Il eut un couinement, une pression sur sa cuisse et Daryl sursauta, le front en sueur. Son cœur tambourinait alors qu'il se redressait sur le canapé de Saf. Il remarqua alors que Ghost avait posé son museau sur sa cuisse valide et qu'il cussait doucement, ses yeux bleus étrangement intelligents pour un animal, le questionnant sur son agitation. Daryl hésita puis il posa sa paume sur le crane du chien qui accepta la caresse en remuant la queue.

Son inquiétude se muait en horreur, il devait absolument les retrouver tous, les mettre à l'abri pour ne pas les perdre, pour ne pas subir la douleur de la mort. Il savait qu'il sombrerait s'il les perdait, s'il perdait sa dernière famille. Ghost se leva et trottina jusqu'au bas des escaliers puis fixa Daryl avant de grimper les marches.

« Béquille de merde. »

Il abandonna la béquille contre le canapé et clopina jusqu'aux escaliers, sa cuisse le tiraillait mais son état s'était considérablement amélioré, restait son épaule qui mettrait plus d'un mois aux dires de Saf pour se remettre complètement. Et encore il devrait faire attention au recul de son arbalète contre son épaule abîmée pendant environ trois mois. Son arbalète lui manquait, sa présence dans son dos le rassurait, il se sentait étrangement nu sans.

Avec difficulté il monta les marches et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre quand il avisa une des portes du couloir entrouvertes. Un bruit étrange, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis une éternité en sortait. Il s'aida des murs pour avancer et s'y rendit. Ses oreilles avaient du mal à se souvenir de l'origine de ce bruit, des milliers de gouttes qui tombaient. Puis il poussa doucement la porte et il resta estomaqué. Une douche, une putain de douche qui fonctionnait encore. Et Saf à l'intérieur.

_Regarde moi ce cul ! _

Sans pouvoir se contrôler Daryl obéit aux réminiscences de son frère et baissa le regard, ses yeux glissant le long des épaules de Saf couvertes de ses cheveux roux, tirant avec l'eau sur le châtain, le long de sa cambrure de reins puis se bloquant sur ses fesses rebondies. Une bouffée de chaleur lui souleva le ventre et il sentit son membre qui commençait à durcir contre sa cuisse.

« T'as une putain de douche. »

Saf se retourna en criant de surprise, elle resta dos à lui et s'empressa de fermer les robinets avant de se saisir d'une serviette dont elle se couvrit.

« Daryl bouge de là !

-T'as une douche. Répéta Daryl.

-Mais si tu voulais en prendre une fallait demander pas t'incruster comme ça.

-Comment tu voulais que j'devine que t'en avais une ? Plus personne n'en as. »

Saf sortit de la douche et essora ses cheveux avant de les claquer dans son dos, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le trouble de l'homme en face d'elle, il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux. Et la bosse qui déformait encore son pantalon était plus que voyante. Saf retint un léger sourire, fière de lui faire de l'effet. Elle n'était pas en colère, étrangement elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être venu la mater sous la douche, n'importe quel homme normalement constitué qui n'aurait pas croisé de femme depuis un certain temps l'aurait fait.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? Demanda – t – elle de but en blanc. »

Daryl resta bête sans savoir quoi répondre, étonné qu'elle ne se mette pas à lui hurler dessus comme n'importe quelle fille normale aurait fait. Puis il se souvint que plus rien n'était normal à présent, surtout le comportement des gens. Il regarda la douche, puis Saf puis sa propre épaule.

« C'est de l'eau chaude ? Le chasseur étant moyennement attiré par l'idée de prendre une douche glacée. »

Saf se posta derrière lui et commença à dénouer l'atèle, une fois que cela fut fait elle posa une de ses mains dans le cou de Daryl qui frémit, tant par le contact en lui-même que par là chaleur de sa peau. C'était sur elle ne venait pas de prendre une douche froide. Doucement elle l'aida à retirer son tee shirt, prenant soin de ne surtout pas bouger son épaule.

« Comment tu fait pour avoir de l'eau chaude ?

-J'ai installé des panneaux solaires sur le toit et ce n'est pas l'eau courante, seulement un réservoir que je remplis avant chaque douche.

-T'étais quoi avant, charpentier ou quoi ? Railla Daryl. »

Daryl se permit de se moquer de son passé, il ne pouvait pas le faire avec les autres le passé était quelque chose de tabou, comme une autre vie dont personne ne voulait parler. Mais Saf était différente elle parlait sans mal de son ancienne vie, ne se vexait que difficilement et semblait se moquer de confondre les deux parties de son existence. Daryl avait compris qu'elle survivait plus qu'elle ne vivait que par le biais de ses souvenirs, elle n'avançait pas, elle stagnait. Seule dans cette grande maison elle restait coincée sans réussir à avancer.

« J'étais une simple IBODE.

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore qu'ça ? »

Daryl eut une pointe dans le ventre, il se retrouvait encore face à sa bêtise. Oui elle était vraiment trop bien pour lui il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Saf rit doucement tout en finissant de passer la manche de tee shirt de Daryl qui se laissait faire puisqu'il ne pouvait bouger son bras. Il se sentait inutile, comme un poids mort mais Saf l'avait bien prévenu que forcé les mouvements ralentirait considérablement sa guérison.

« Infirmière de bloc diplômée d'état, j'assistai les chirurgiens. »

Ceci expliquait comment elle pouvait avoir des connaissances aussi poussées en médecine et peu de dégoût pour le sang et les chairs abîmées, elle avait dû en voir passé un nombre incalculable de fois avant. Il allait poser une autre question quand tout son corps se tendit sous le doigt qui courrait contre son dos, contre l'une de ses cicatrices. Il se retira de son contact et chercha de quoi se couvrir, de quoi se soustraire à son regard. Saf avait l'impression de voir un animal sur le point de lui bondir dessus, Daryl avait saisit une serviette et l'avait posée sur ses épaules.

« Cicatrices boursouflées, mal cicatrisées, inégales. Énuméra – t – elle. Ta vie a pas dû être facile avant.

-J'voudrais les oublier pas besoin de m'les rappeler.

-Les cicatrices sont importantes Daryl. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elles nous rappellent ce qui ne nous a pas tué, ce qui nous a rendu plus fort. »

Il aurait voulu l'insulter, lui dire qu'elle se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, que c'était bien beau de dire ça quand on n'avait pas vécu le calvaire de son enfance. Mais il se tut, le regard de Saf le fit taire, il était éteint, comme si elle était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de marques apparentes sur la peau mais rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas souffert autant voir plus que lui. Alors il se tut, ravala sa honte, sa colère contre son père, contre Merle, contre ce foutu karma qui l'avait voulu inapte à toute relation d'affection.

« Profite de toute l'eau chaude je vais préparer le dîner. »

Il ne répondit rien mais la remercia avec les yeux. Il la remercia pour la douche, pour ne pas l'avoir questionné sur l'origine de ses marques, tout simplement pour le laisser tranquille et l'accepter avec ce passé qu'il traînait comme un boulet. Elle voyait chez lui quelqu'un qu'il ne semblait pas connaître, « quelqu'un de bien » comme elle lui répétait souvent. Et il ne voulait pas la décevoir, c'était puéril comme idée mais il avait envie de devenir l'homme qu'elle semblait voir en lui. À moins qu'il ne soit déjà cet homme-là, il n'était pas champion pour l'auto-congratulation, il était plutôt tout le contraire alors comment pouvait – il réussir à voir ce mec bien ?

Pour arrêter de trop réfléchir il se mit sous la douche, l'eau mis du temps à venir mais bon dieu que ça lui faisait du bien. L'eau chaude le détendit instantanément et dénoua tous ses muscles, il n'avait jamais autant apprécier une douche.

* * *

_En fait je me suis faites rire toute seule avec le passage de la douche j'imaginais tellement la scène, Daryl bugué sur les fesses de Saf incapable de dire autre chose que "t'as une douche !" ... Ouais je me fait rire toute seule si c'est pas beau xD_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! _

_Pim's_


	4. Chapitre Trois - Bring Me Back To Home

_Hello a tous ! Aller un petit chapitre pour cette semaine bien pourrie avant de commencer mon stage en psy qui risque de me pomper tout mon temps et mon énergie. Je trouve chapitre un peu plat mais j'attends d'avoir vos avis pour être fixée. Merci a tout ceux/celles qui me commentent, j'essayerais répondre a tous le plus rapidement possible et de survivre à l'épidemie pour en infecter encore plus ;) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**The Walker :**_Ahah je me doutait que tu apprécierais le passage de la douche petit pervers :O T'inquiète tu va être mis au courant dans ce chapitre de ce qu'il s'est passer dans la prison (oooouh le spoil !) Master Pokemon je vous salue !

_**Sanglier :**_ Ah enfin une review de ta part, maintenant que tu es lancée j'espère que tu ne t'arrêtera pas ! Tu me connais, tu sais que je peux pondre un scénario gore a la minute alors tu te doutait bien que mes chapitres, principalement mes prologues devaient jeté mes lecteurs dans le grand bain (de sel ;D ) dès le début !

* * *

**Rating : M,** dans la plupart des chapitres il est justifié pour le langage peu châtié de certains personnages.

* * *

**Crédits :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de la série ou du comic. Saf m'appartiens entièrement.

Merci a **_Izzie_ **pour la correction !

* * *

_Musique conseillée :_ The Gosth Of You - My Chemical Romance

* * *

** Chapitre Trois**

_**Bring Me Back To Home**_

**« **_Les hommes rêvent du retour plus que du départ_. **» - Paulo Coelho**

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence confortable, il mangea à la petite table de la cuisine en compagnie de Saf qui s'était essayé à faire un gratin de tomates qui n'était pas si mauvais que ça, de toute façon il s'en foutait il pouvait manger des produits frais, chaud et se goinfrer de vitamines alors il ne bronchait pas.

Ils allèrent se coucher après avoir passé une petite heure sur le perron, Saf expliquant à Daryl quelles plantes elle cultivait, comment elle se ravitaillait en eau. Des choses banales de survie classiques qui rappelait sa vie à la prison. Son cœur se serrait a la pensée de ses amis mais il savait qu'il rentrerait le lendemain, Saf avait accepté de le ramener dans la ville, il n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à conduire jusqu'à la prison, l'espoir au ventre qu'ils soient encore la bas.

Daryl se glissa dans son lit, fixant encore quelques instants la fenêtre par laquelle passaient les rayons de la pleine lune qui nimbait la chambre d'une lueur spectrale. Quelque chose le dérangeait, une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt mais qui l'énervait. Il somnola pendant une heure avant de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait vraiment. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner, il devait absolument parler à Saf.

Il se leva et ouvrit sa porte avec perte et fracas, au moins là elle serait réveillée. Il dévala les marches comme il pouvait et arriva en trombe dans le salon, la trouvant entrain de traverser la cuisine, une lampe à huile brûlant au bout de sa main et diffusant une lueur claire. Ses cheveux bataillaient sur ses épaules en folles mèches et son haut tombait sur son épaule, dévoilant le début de la rondeur de l'un de ses seins. Mais il ne s'occupa pas des formes de la jeune femme, c'est à peine si il les vit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il faut que tu laisses mon groupe venir vivre ici. »

Saf recula d'un pas, elle ferma de nouveau sa coquille et ses yeux se firent durs. Daryl s'attendait à cette réaction mais il devait lui exposer son plan. Il avait envie de se frapper, mais pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Tu leur sauverais la vie. Regarde ta maison est immense, tu pourrais accueillir mon groupe, on est neuf, on t'aiderait. Je chasserais, on protégera ta maison, on te ravitaillera. Ce sont des gens biens, offre leur un abri et ils te le rendront au centuple. Tu dois …

-Je ne dois rien du tout ! »

Daryl resta choqué, jamais en deux semaines de cohabitation Saf n'avait élevé la voix, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours son ton calme. Mais là elle tremblait, la lampe dans sa main vacillait tant et si bien qu'elle finit par la poser sur le guéridon près d'elle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cette demande la mette dans un tel état.

« Personne ne viendra vivre ici. Tu es resté parce que tu avais besoin de soin et que je t'ai trouvé digne de vivre. Mais il est hors de question que tout ton groupe vienne ici. Les hommes sont fous Daryl, ils le deviennent tous un jour.

-Je me porte garant d'eux.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Elle avait de nouveau hurlé. »

Daryl sentait son sang bouillir, la colère prenait peu à peu le pas sur l'excitation de son idée. En ne les acceptant pas dans sa maison Saf les condamnait tous à une mort certaine, il serra les poings mais Saf ne semblait pas le voir, tout son esprit occupé par ses peurs primaires.

« On vit dans une prison depuis un certain temps, y'a eu une fuite de gaz et elle menace maintenant de nous tombé sur la gueule. Tu comprends pas que tu nous condamnes tous à mourir en refusant ! Les hommes ne sont pas tous fous, r'garde moi. J'suis peut-être pas un modèle de sainteté mais jamais j'te ferais du mal !

-Je ne peux pas Daryl.

-On a un gosse dans le groupe, et un bébé d'à peine quelques mois, tu veux les voir morts ensevelis sous le béton ou mordu ?! »

Mais Saf resta sur ses peurs, elle était incapable d'accepter que d'autres êtres humains l'approchent, Daryl était un cas exceptionnel. Ses yeux avaient fait céder ses peurs, ses barrières. Il avait fait vaciller ses certitudes sur l'humanité qui partait à volo. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste près d'elle, elle aimait sa présence, elle aimait même la présence de son corps près d'elle, il la rassurait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas surmonter la peur qu'elle avait des autres humains.

« Non. »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse argumenter Daryl la bouscula de son épaule valide et la fit tomber au sol dans un cri. Il la domina, serrant ses cuisses sur son bassin et Saf resta sans réagir, choquée par la proximité de son corps qui la perturbait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait pour que t'aies si peur ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire de si horrible pour que tu condamne neuf personnes sans sourciller ? Daryl était hors de lui, il aurait été capable de la tuer s'il n'avait pas vu les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

-Ils ont tués mes frères ! Nouveau hurlement. Ils les ont torturés pour qu'ils avouent où était notre refuge, cette foutue maison que tu veux tant. Et moi j'étais là, dissimulée sous le parquet de la maison où ils nous avaient cernés. Leur sang me coulait dessus, mes frères n'ont jamais parlés alors ces fous les ont tués. »

Daryl resta sans voix et Saf se mit à pleurer. Elle revivait avec horreur les heures les plus sombres de sa vie, les hurlements de souffrance de ses frères, leurs sang sur elle, sur ses yeux, dans sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. La lame qui tranchait les membres de ses frères, les coups, elle revoyait tout, ressentait encore l'odeur métallique du sang et de la peur.

_On cache Saf. _Avait ordonné son plus vieux frère en trouvant deux lattes de parquet disjoints.

_Hors de question. _Mais personne ne l'avait écoutée, ils avaient poussés Saf sous le parquet, avait calé les lattes et avaient attendus les hommes. Son plus jeune frère lui avait jeté un dernier regard avant de mourir, une dernière étincelle de vie avant qu'un homme ne lui plante un couteau dans le crane. Un dernier regard qui brûlait ses paupières depuis.

« Les hommes sont tous fous, ils sont … Fit – elle dans un souffle.

-Jamais mon groupe ne ferait ça, nous sommes une famille Saf. Daryl utilisait un ton très doux qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il alla jusqu'à poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui le fixa. Je peux te le jurer jamais ils ne … »

Mais quelque chose l'arrêta, un léger vagissement, puis un cri. Un cri d'enfant. Tout de suite Saf se contracta et éjecta Daryl qui se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur son bras valide. La jeune femme se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre dont le chasseur n'avait pas accès. Il se releva et la suivit en claudiquant et n'hésita même pas une seconde avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il trouva Saf dos à lui, elle portait quelque chose qui bougeait contre elle. Il s'avança et vit un berceau d'enfant, un bébé dans les bras de Saf. L'enfant aux yeux incroyablement gris essayait d'attraper les cheveux de la jeune femme qui lui passait un doigt léger dans la bouche.

« Il fait ses dents en ce moment, il est en retard alors elles lui font mal. Elle était redevenue calme, malgré les tremblements de ses jambes.

-C'est .. C'est ton gosse ?

-Non je l'ai trouvé dans une voiture de l'autre côté de la forêt, un peu plus et il mourrait sous les dents d'un rôdeur. J'ai pas pu le laisser là bas. »

Elle sourit à l'enfant qui semblait apprécier le traitement de son doigt qui apaisait sa douleur. Daryl était littéralement sur le cul. Puis il y vit une ouverture, il voulait à tout prix sauver sa famille.

« Saf j't'en prie écoute moi. Judith est encore plus jeune que le p'tit.

-La ferme Daryl. Elle souffla par le nez. Les humains sont tous fous, mais je veux te croire, je veux croire qu'il reste des gens sensés ici bas. Elle reposa l'enfant dans son berceau. Alors je vais te ramener à ta moto et je vais te laisser cinq jours pour te pointer avec ton groupe là où je t'aurais laissé. Et là ce sera à moi de juger s'ils méritent vraiment que je surpasse ça.

-Merci. »

Il ne put rien dire d'autre, il était sans voix. Saf surpassait sa plus grande peur rien qu'en se basant sur ses dires, en se basant sur la confiance qu'elle avait de lui. Il eut immédiatement envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'en fit rien. Il continua à fixer Saf avec une immense gratitude dans le regard et ce fut à son tour à elle de vouloir se jeter dans ses bras. Elle initia le mouvement et sans vraiment réfléchir il ouvrit son bras valide contre lequel elle vint s'appuyer, sa main se posant naturellement sur son épaule.

« Tu doit sacrément tenir à eux pour vouloir les sauver à ce point. Murmura – t – elle.

-Ils méritent de vivre … Il déglutit, pas vraiment sûr de la suite. Et tu mérites d'avoir une nouvelle famille toi aussi. Une seconde chance. »

Il la sentit sourire contre son épaule avant de se redresser pour aller se pencher sur le berceau et remettre en place la petite couverture sur le bébé.

« Va te coucher, demain tu vas aller retrouver ta famille. »

Daryl alla se coucher avec le cœur plus léger, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de partir. Mais d'une certaine façon ça lui faisait mal de laisser Saf de nouveau seule. Il savait qu'elle avait vécu comme ça depuis longtemps mais maintenant qu'il savait pour ses frères, maintenant qu'il avait entrevu sa fragilité il s'inquiétait. C'était stupide et surprotecteur mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il finit par fermer les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil réparateur, profitant pour la dernière nuit d'un véritable lit confortable.

Saf en bas ne dormait pas, elle avait pris le petit contre elle sur le canapé et Ghost était venu s'allonger à coté d'elle sur les coussins. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle balançait entre la joie et la peur. La joie parce qu'elle allait de nouveau retrouvée sa routine de solitaire, ne plus avoir à s'occuper de quelqu'un, être sur ses gardes. Mais d'un autre côté elle avait peur du départ de Daryl, elle s'était habituée à sa présence, elle appréciait peut être même trop qu'il soit avec elle, qu'il ait son regard si expressif posé sur elle pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle avait peur de la venue de son groupe, peur de sa propre réaction face à tant d'individus, peur que ce soit encore des dégénérés. La seule chose qui la rassurait c'était que le chasseur soit garant de ces amis, elle lui faisait une confiance presque aveugle.

Le bébé bougea contre elle et Saf le berça, se disant qu'elle devrait peut-être lui trouver un prénom. Puis elle se ravisa. Lui donner un nom serait comme s'attacher à lui et avec l'époque dans laquelle ils vivaient il ne faisait pas bon s'attacher aux autres, encore plus à une personne aussi fragile qu'un bébé. Elle s'était dit qu'elle devait le tuer quand elle l'avait trouvé. Mais comment aurait – elle pu se résoudre à tuer un enfant, l'avenir de l'humanité. Les hommes avaient beau devenir fous, le monde partait peut-être en vrille mais il lui était impossible de tuer un enfant, elle pourrait l'élever comme elle voudrait, pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bon.

Saf se pressa contre le bébé et Ghost vint se coller contre ses cuisses, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Le chien – loup se mit à ronfler doucement et Saf se laissa aller à des pensées plus légères, comme le regard que Daryl avait eu en la voyant sous la douche, où même la réaction incontrôlée de son corps. Elle le comprenait, depuis qu'elle avait tenu sa cuisse puissante dans sa main pendant qu'elle l'opérait elle avait souvent rêvé de sentir ces mêmes cuisses musclées entre les siennes. Mais ce n'était que des rêveries qui ne se concrétiseraient jamais, parce qu'elle avait peur de s'attacher et parce qu'elle savait que Daryl n'y céderait pas. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait le dire mais elle se demandait si ce n'était pas pour la même raison qu'elle : pas d'attaches.

Finalement la jeune femme sombra dans le sommeil sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le chien et le bébé lové contre elle.

Le lendemain matin quand Daryl se leva il trouva Saf affairée en bas. Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine et sentit que sa cuisse allait mieux, la faire travailler toute la veille avait activé la cicatrisation. Quand Saf le vit elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle lui servit une assiette de muesli ainsi qu'un verre de lait frais. Et comme à son habitude elle frôla sa main avant de repartir à ses occupations. Au début Daryl avait été surpris qu'elle fasse ça, il ne comprenait pas cette marque d'affection étrange qu'elle lui offrait. Puis finalement il s'y était habitué et y avait même répondu plusieurs fois sans vraiment le décider, juste en pressant ses doigts. Comme ce matin, il pressa ses doigts même un peu plus longtemps qu'a l'habitude.

« Tiens. »

La jeune femme déposa sans douceur l'arbalète sur la table ainsi que son large couteau de chasse et ses flèches. Elle glissa ensuite un grand sac de voyage vers le chasseur qui haussa un sourcil tout en enfournant une bouchée de muesli dans sa bouche.

« Un peu de nourriture et d'eau pour la route et pour tes amis. »

Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger il rejoignit Saf qui s'était habillée avec sa tenue de commando qu'elle avait déniché il se demandait bien où. Daryl sentait de nouveau le poids rassurant de l'arbalète dans son dos, certes il ne pourrait pas s'en servir à cause de son épaule en écharpe mais au moins elle était avec lui, comme un porte bonheur. Saf semblait hésiter à partir, elle regarda sur sa droite, en direction de la chambre où dormait le bébé.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour le bébé. Constata Daryl toujours aussi surpris qu'elle ait sauvé la vie de l'enfant.

-Je ne serai pas longtemps partie, allons y. »

Elle s'engagea dans le champ d'herbe devant elle et Daryl la suivit de sa démarche bancale. Il semblait de plus en plus tendu à l'approche de la forêt, Saf elle au contraire restait égale à elle-même. Elle avait l'air de se sentir vraiment en sécurité alors que lui reprenait ses réflexes de chasseur. Ghost les suivaient en gambadant autour d'eux, les oreilles aux aguets malgré son air guilleret. Daryl se dit que au moins le chien pourrais les alerter de la présence d'un rodeur, ses sens détecteraient l'odeur de chairs pourries bien avant eux.

Arriver à environ vingt mètres de la lisière de la forêt qui découpait le paysage, Saf tendit le bras et Daryl se stoppa, s'attendant à voir surgir un zombie d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais la jeune femme se retourna vers lui, redressant le grand sac noir qu'elle portait sur le dos, quelque chose cliqueta à l'intérieur en intriguant Daryl.

« Sniper. Se contenta – t – elle de dire. Maintenant suis moi au pas près.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a posé des mines avec mes frères, deux rangées.

-Tu parles d'un système d'alerte toi. »

Daryl calqua ses pas dans ceux assurés de Saf, le husky était collé à la jambe de sa maîtresse, il reniflait l'air constamment mais ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que de raison. Arriver en bordure de la forêt Saf fit signe a Daryl de se détendre et il vint se placer près d'elle. Un grondement attira son attention et tout de suite il plia sur ses appuis et dégaina son couteau de chasse. Saf elle se contenta de sourire et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Suis moi, je vais te montrer la meilleure invention de mes frères. »

Il vit une lueur de douleur passer dans les yeux de Saf mais son visage de montra rien. Elle se dirigea sur leur gauche et les grondements s'intensifièrent, inquiétant de plus en plus Daryl qui se demandait si la jeune femme n'avait pas complètement perdue la tête. Puis il vit le zombie et s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus mais Saf lui barra le chemin et lui fit un signe du menton. Daryl se redressa en fronçant les sourcils et avisa quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu au début. Le zombie était attaché à un gros arbre par une chaîne épaisse, il cherchait à peine à marcher, il piétinait par intermittence sans but. Puis il vit sa mâchoire, enfin ce qu'il en restait, un amas de chair purulentes sans plus aucune dents.

« Putain. Il se rapprocha du zombie qui sentit de la viande fraîche et tenta de se diriger vers lui sans succès. Putain de merde.

-Il y en a peu près tout les quarante mètres autour de la propriété. Leur odeur repoussent les autres, ils ne s'intéressent pas à ce qu'il y a derrière leur semblables.

-C'est vraiment un endroit sur alors.

-Il ne garantit pas contre une horde mais ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas vu un rôdeur sur mes terres. »

Daryl était soufflé par l'ingéniosité des frères de Saf, et une raison de plus pour se dire qu'il ne la méritait pas le moins du monde. Le chasseur était sur que ses frères lui auraient déjà cassé les deux tibias rien que pour avoir posé le regard qu'il avait si souvent eut sur Saf. L'abattement lui tomba soudain dessus alors que la jeune femme allait vérifier l'état du rôdeur, Ghost grondant sur le zombie.

_Qu'est ce que t'en as à branler qu'elle te mérite ou non gros débile ? C'est seulement une femme qu'tu peux baiser rien de plus. _

Il eut envie de lui crier de la fermer, Saf n'était pas juste ça, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait effacé ses peurs les plus profondes pour le soigner et même pour lui laisser une chance de mettre ses amis à l'abri, rien que pour ça il lui était reconnaissant. La jeune femme revint vers lui avec un sac noir dans la main, elle s'excusa d'avance et lui passa sur le visage. Il se laissa mener jusqu'à une voiture où Saf l'assit, passant sa ceinture sur son bras afin de le maintenir le long de la route et elle démarra. La route leur pris presque une heure, au début il tenta de se souvenir du chemin mais avec le cahot et les détours qu'elle pouvait faire il ne serait jamais en mesure de s'en souvenir.

Saf le fit sortir de la voiture après un temps qui lui paraissait infiniment long et lui ôta le sac. Il se souvint de la rue, là où elle l'avait trouvé. Sa moto s'y trouvait comme pas enchantement et Saf lui appris que c'était elle qui était venu la récupérer pour la mettre en lieu sûr le temps qu'il reste chez elle. Daryl alla accrocher son sac à l'arrière puis Saf le rejoingnit alors qu'il enfourchait son véhicule, il réussirait à conduire d'une seule main au moins ça le rassurait.

« J'ai fait le plein, je ne savais pas la distance que t'aurais à parcourir alors j'ai remplis à fond. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. T'as cinq jours Daryl, cinq pas un de plus. Viens dans cette rue soit à l'aube, soit au crépuscule tu m'y trouveras.

-Merci, j'te jure que …

-Non ne promet rien, on ne promet plus rien dans un monde comme le nôtre. Et moi je ne te promets rien non plus, comme ça on est au clair tout les deux. Aller maintenant vas – t – en avant que je change d'avis et que je te garde avec moi. »

Daryl déglutit mais Saf continua de le vriller de ses grands yeux verts, elle était sincère, elle voulait l'avoir près d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une fille comme elle, de dix ans sa cadette au moins, survivante solitaire, voulait d'un con comme lui. Ça le dépassait. Il démarra sa moto sans savoir quoi dire puis elle posa une main sur son bras, toujours sans rien dire. Instinctivement il replia son bras et sa main vint se poser sur celle de Saf.

« Merci Saf. Elle eut un sourire amusé. Tu t'moques de moi ?

-Séraphine.

-Hein ?

-Je m'appelle Séraphine abruti. »

Elle lâcha son bras et il continua de la fixer, son prénom tournant dans sa tête. Elle finit par lui sourire plus grandement puis s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos. Son cœur se serra, elle avait peur, une peur abrutissante qui lui donnait mal au ventre, celle qu'il ne revienne jamais. La moto ronfla dans son dos et elle dut se maîtriser pour ne pas se retourner. La moto vint se porter à sa hauteur.

« J'vais revenir. Se contenta – t – il de dire. »

À nouveau elle posa la main sur son bras valide tendu pour tenir la poignée de sa moto, ce geste la rassurait. Puis elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue, frôlant de peu sa bouche quand il tourna la tête, surpris par la jeune femme. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se fracassèrent l'un a l'autre les étourdissant puis Saf se retira.

« Rentre maintenant. »

Il ne dit rien et mis les gaz, Saf restant figée au milieu de la rue, comme si on venait de lui arracher un membre. Il la vit le fixer un long moment avant de bifurquer sur la droite et que son rétro ne puisse plus capter la silhouette de la jeune femme.

* * *

_J'avoue tout j'ai piquer l'idée de Michonne concernant les rodeurs de protection, mais bon elle est pas dans mon histoire on va dire que je recycle ses idées ! _

_J'attends vos avis, a bientôt !_

_Pim's_


	5. Chapitre Quatre - Fear And Fangs

_Yop voila un nouveau chapitre ! Finalement plus j'avance dans mon histoire plus je me rends compte qu'il y aura bien plus que dix chapitres, alors réjouissez vous ! Sinon j'aimerais bien préciser que c'est surtout une histoire centrée sur la relation que je TENTE de mettre en place entre Daryl et Saf donc désolée pour ceux qui voulaient voir aussi les autres personnages qui sont quand même un peu moins mis en avant. _

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci a tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me commenter !_

* * *

**Rating : M,** dans la plupart des chapitres il est justifié pour le langage peu châtié de certains personnages.

* * *

**Crédits :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de la série ou du comic. Saf m'appartiens entièrement.

Merci a **_Izzie_ **pour la correction !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

_**Fear and fangs**_

_**« **__On __rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter.__** » - Jean de La Fontaine**_

La première journée que Saf passa de nouveau seule lui fit un trou dans le cœur, une sorte de vide qui ne fit que s'agrandir avec les journées qui suivirent. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle aimait sa vie de solitaire ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle se sentait terriblement seule. La première nuit elle dormit même dans le lit de Daryl, pour avoir encore l'impression qu'il était là. Puis elle reprit sa routine habituelle. Chaque matin et chaque soir elle allait se poster dans le grenier d'une maison qui donnait sur toute la rue où elle avait donné rendez vous à Daryl. Puis elle attendait, en vain.

A l'aube du quatrième jour Saf grimpa comme d'habitude dans le grenier, elle installa son bi pied puis y posa le corps principal de son sniper. Elle assembla ensuite le canon, la lunette de précision et enfin le silencieux au bout. Elle cala une vieille couverture sous son buste et s'allongea posant son œil contre la visée. Ghost s'allongea à son tour et quémanda des caresses qu'elle lui prodigua tout en se souvenant du jour où ses frères étaient revenus à la maison avec un camion militaire.

Gabriel, son plus jeune frère, avait sauté du camion et s'était précipité vers sa sœur pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvés un camp militaire où ils avaient réussi à prendre plein de choses. Saf avait découvert avec émerveillement des caisses d'explosifs et de mines pour protéger leurs maison, des fusils d'assauts semi automatique, des tenues de camouflages, plusieurs gilets en kevlar et au milieu de tout ça ce sniper. Son plus vieux frère, Lucian, avait tout de suite décidé qu'il revenait à leur sœur. Et tout le monde fut d'accord sur le fait que Saf avait la plus grande précision et surtout que ça lui éviterait au maximum de devoir se retrouver au milieu des rôdeurs, elle couvrirait leurs arrières de loin.

Saf se laissa bercer par les rires de ses frères qui résonnaient avec bonheur dans sa tête puis elle sortit de sa rêverie quand son chien se redressa sur ses pattes et gronda. Saf posa une main sur sa fourrure puis colla son œil contre la visée, enclenchant une balle dans le canon. Elle chercha lentement ce qui interpellait le chien puis une pétarade fit sursauter son cœur. Sa visée était pointée en direction de l'entrée de la rue. Pendant une longue minute, le cœur battant elle attendit, son souffle lui donnait le tournis en remontant le long du fusil.

Puis la moto de Daryl apparut dans la rue, et il vint s'arrêter au milieu de la chaussée. Il était couvert d'un poncho aux couleurs élimées qui n'allais pas du tout avec son physique et qui fit sourire Saf, il était vraiment plein de surprise. Daryl semblait chercher la jeune femme, elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour le rejoindre quand quelque chose entra dans sa ligne de mire. Un pick up rouge, puis un gros 4x4 gris qui s'arrêtèrent derrière Daryl. Huit personnes se déversèrent des voitures, dont un gamin, une jeune adolescente et une femme portant un bébé contre elle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa encore une fois mais pour une autre raison, ils étaient beaucoup, ils étaient armés et par-dessus tout ils lui faisaient peur. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le fusil, la peur infectait doucement son ventre, son dos. Elle posa son œil contre la visée et mit en ligne de tir un homme qui semblait être le chef, les autres gravitaient autour de lui. Son doigt se colla sur la gâchette, elle souffla par le nez.

_Ce sont des gens biens. Ils méritent de vivre._

La voix de Daryl dans sa tête la martelait, le sang rugissait dans ses tempes alors qu'elle retirait son doigt de la gâchette. Ils avaient l'air tellement épuisés, tous autant qu'ils étaient leur traits étaient tirés, ils lui faisaient pitié. Elle voulait croire qu'ils pouvaient être des gens biens, honnêtes, mais les images des corps brisés de ses frères imprimaient ses paupières.

En bas Daryl se doutait que Saf était là, qu'elle les observait, qu'elle se battait contre ses peurs les plus primaires. Il fouillait la rue du regard, cherchant un point en hauteur d'où elle pourrait les voir sans se faire voir à son tour. Rick vint près de lui, l'air tendu, il n'aimait pas être ainsi à découvert.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle va venir ?

-Elle est déjà là. »

Il chercha encore quelques secondes puis un éclat étrange attira son attention, comme de l'acier qui avait reflété le soleil. Il savait qu'elle était la haut, sûrement l'œil dans le viseur de son sniper. Alors il s'approcha et resta planté à environ cinq mètres de la maison, le regard rivé dans la fenêtre du grenier. Il attendit, une minute, puis deux, puis trois. Il avait envie de crier, d'appeler Saf pour qu'elle descende mais c'était bien trop dangereux, alors il se concentra pour lui dire seulement par le regard. Quelque chose poussa la porte de la grande maison et le cœur du chasseur battit plus fort. Ghost apparut sur le seuil et tout de suite Rick et Glenn dégainèrent leurs armes.

« Non. Gronda Daryl. Baissez vos armes. Les autres hésitèrent. Tout de suite. »

Il n'avait jamais donné d'ordres dans le groupe ce qui surprit les autres qui lui obéirent, restant quand même méfiants. Ghost vint doucement près de Daryl qui passa la main sur sa tête, flattant son cou. Le chien loup renifla encore quelques instants le chasseur qui fixait de nouveau la fenêtre, il voyait la silhouette de Saf derrière le verre, son œil dans le viseur, le bout du sniper pointé vers le groupe. Il imaginait ses tremblements, il les ressentait presque lui-même. Il s'en voulait un peu de la confronter à tant de monde, à l'obliger à supporter ses peurs mais il se devait de sauver sa famille.

L'animal était impressionnant pour ceux qui ne l'avait jamais vu, la plupart des survivants firent un pas en arrière en le voyant se tourner vers eux. Ghost était autant un husky qu'un loup, les marques caractéristique sur sa face et la couleur de son pelage, noir, gris et blanc, ne trompaient pas sur son origine, mais sa taille, plus de soixante centimètre au garrot et ses pattes fines et musclées attestaient de ses origines lupines. Son regard bleu avait une étincelle d'intelligence particulière, il se déplaçait avec une grâce certaine, les muscles bien visible sous sa lourde fourrure. De son mufle dépassaient de long crocs, fait pour sur à découper la chair et à briser les os entre ses mâchoires puissantes. Ghost était le compagnon idéal dans un monde comme le leur.

Ghost se dirigea vers Rick qui était derrière le chasseur. L'ancien shérif ne bougea pas et se laissa renifler par le chien, qui grogna doucement, sans animosité. Il passa ensuite à Glenn et Maggie qui reçurent le même grondement approbateur. Vint ensuite le tour d'Hershel, Ghost sentit sa jambe, puis remarqua l'absence de l'autre. Beth à ses côtés se baissa doucement juste devant le museau du chien et lui tendit la main. Les yeux bleus de Ghost la fixèrent un temps avant d'accepter de poser sa tête dans la main tendue de Beth qui sourit. Il piaffa puis partit vers Carol qui se tenait avec Carl et Judith en retrait. Ghost vint s'asseoir près de Carol et se laissa caresser par Carl qui était émerveillé devant le grand chien. Celui – ci lécha le visage du garçon puis renifla Judith avant d'émettre un court jappement en direction de la maison où se cachait Saf.

« On a passé le test ? Demanda doucement Rick.

-J'crois bien. »

Ils attendirent une longue minute puis la porte de la maison s'ouvrit largement et le groupe put découvrir la Saf dont Daryl leur avait tant parler. Ils avaient tous été réticents à l'idée de partir de la prison pour déménager dans la maison d'une inconnue, mais ils avaient tous confiance en le jugement de Daryl. Ce qui avait étonné le plus ce dernier, il avait pris conscience qu'il avait une place importante dans le groupe, qu'on l'écoutait, qu'on se fiait à lui. Et la prison devenait un lieu de plus en plus dangereux pour le groupe, la canalisation où stagnait du gaz avait fait exploser une bonne partie des fondations de l'édifice et plus aucun bloc n'était stables, les murs se fissuraient à vue d'œil, ils avaient dû réfléchir à un plan de repli rapidement et Daryl le leur avait servit sur un plateau d'argent.

Ghost courut jusqu'à sa maîtresse qui s'avançait lentement vers le groupe, entièrement moulée dans une combinaison noire, un gilet en kevlar sur le buste, elle portait sur une épaule un fusil d'assaut plus grand que son buste et dont le canon dépassait sa tête de dix bons centimètres. Un masque couvrait le bas de son visage. Elle chercha les yeux de Daryl qui s'avança vers elle, Saf tendit la main et le chasseur glissa ses doigts durs contre sa paume gantée. Ce geste surpris tout le monde mais personne ne dit quoi que ce soit, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, de magnétique entre eux. Leurs mains se lâchèrent mais leurs yeux restèrent fixés.

« Merci Séraphine … Dit – il tout bas. »

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, il roula dans sa gorge avec plaisir et il lut un sourire dans les yeux de Saf à défaut de le voir sur ses lèvres dissimulées. Puis sans un mot elle avança vers le groupe, Ghost collé à ses jambes en sentant sa peur. Saf essayait de brider au maximum sa terreur, le sourire bienveillant que lui fit la femme aux cheveux courts apaisa un peu ses craintes. L'homme qui semblait être le chef se porta près d'elle et Saf dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière. L'homme à qui il manquait une jambe fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme pour la saluer.

« Je m'appelle Rick. Se présenta le chef. Nous te remercions beaucoup de bien vouloir nous accueillir chez toi, Daryl assure que ta maison est un lieu protégé. Et nous te remercions aussi de lui avoir sauvé la vie. »

Le couple derrière Rick acquiesça et Saf prit enfin conscience qu'ils étaient véritablement une famille, pas seulement un groupe d'individus épars mais vraiment une famille qui s'inquiétait pour chacun des membres qui la composait. La gratitude transpirait dans leurs yeux, et doucement sa peur retourna se tapir dans son ventre, lui laissant entrevoir un avenir possible avec eux dans sa maison.

« Ce n'est rien. Elle baissa le masque qui couvrait son visage. Daryl m'a assuré que vous étiez des gens de confiance et je le crois. Venez ne restons pas dans le coin. »

Tout le monde pris la direction des voitures avec un air soulagé sur le visage, Daryl vint rejoindre Saf qui siffla doucement Ghost qui partit en courant vers le fond de la rue avant de disparaître.

« Tu rentres comment ?

-Je monte avec toi. »

Aussi simple que ça, il ne se plaignit pas, ça lui paraissait presque normal qu'elle monte en sa compagnie sur la moto. Les voitures démarrèrent mais alors qu'ils allaient partir Saf repéra un zombie isolé qui avançait vers eux. Daryl se saisit de son couteau de chasse mais elle lui fit signe que non. La jeune femme fit glisser le sniper, elle le cala contre son épaule, positionna ses appuis et posa son œil dans le viseur. Elle enclencha une balle dans le canon puis inspira lentement, prenant le temps de viser le crane du zombie qui avançait comme il pouvait avec une de ses jambe brisée. Puis elle relâcha tout l'air de ses poumons et appuya sur la gâchette.

La balle fusa hors du canon dans un souffle, l'arme eut un recul que l'épaule de Saf accusa et le projectile alla exploser le crane du zombie en milles morceaux sanguinolents. Le corps décharné s'effondra, privé de sa tête. Saf remit le sniper dans son dos et rejoignit Daryl qui l'attendait sur la moto, soufflé par la précision de la jeune femme. Elle posa ses mains sur la taille du chasseur qui frissonna.

« Ce poncho est ridicule.

-Ta gueule. »

Il grogna et elle rit doucement avant de lui indiquer la route à suivre.

_Définitivement trop bien pour toi frangin, tu fais pas l'poids. T'aurais dû la sauter quand t'en avais l'occasion. _

La nuit commençait à tomber et la fraîcheur se fit une place sur la peau de Saf qui se trouvait assise sur son perron, Ghost à ses pieds. Elle caressait machinalement sa tête tout en écoutant distraitement les rires à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les rires se firent plus forts avant de s'estomper de nouveau. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur les marches, le chef, Rick à ce qu'elle se souvenait.

« Nous ne te remercierons jamais assez pour cet abri que tu nous offres.

-Dit plutôt merci à Daryl, c'est lui qui m'a convaincue.

-Comment ça ? Rick ne semblait pas au courant des réticences de Saf.

-Je ne voulais pas vous accueillir, je hais les hommes. Ce monde les rend fous, l'apocalypse a casser quelque chose dans leurs esprits, comme si leurs instincts primaires prenaient le pas sur tout le reste. Elle leva la main pour interrompre Rick qui allait parler. Oui j'ai subit un traumatisme pour parler comme ça, pas besoin d'en discuter. Mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que vous devez cette maison à Daryl et mes frères et non à moi. »

Rick se tut, il avait deviné que les frères de la jeune femme étaient morts. Il se contenta de fixer le champ devant lui. Il essaya de distinguer les rôdeurs attachés aux arbres tout au fond dans la forêt mais il faisait trop sombre. Tout le groupe avait été étonné de voir le système de protection de la maison, entre les mines et les rôdeurs sans mâchoires ils avaient été rassurés, peut être même plus qu'en arrivant à la prison la première fois.

« Nous ferons selon tes règles je peux te le promettre. N'hésite pas à nous dire les taches à faire, personne ne rechignera à la tache tu peux en être sure.

-Rick … Elle soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque. Vous êtes chez vous d'accord ? Je vous demande juste de respecter le fait que … Vous me faites peur d'accord ? Qu'on ne me demande pas de m'intégrer pour le moment. Je veux juste du temps et pas de questions.

-Je comprends. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Rick se baissa et caressa la douce fourrure de Ghost qui se dandina pour en recevoir plus avant de s'endormir bercés par les deux mains qui le câlinait. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Rick se leva et laissa la place à Daryl. Le shérif lui lança un sourire en coin que Daryl ne comprit pas. Le chasseur vint s'asseoir près d'elle et Saf remarqua avec surprise qu'il tenait le bébé dans les mains, non pas Judith mais le petit garçon qu'elle gardait.

« T'as un don avec les enfants. Constata Saf en le voyant passer un doigt contre les gencives douloureuses de l'enfant.

-Faut lui trouver un nom. »

Saf fit encore la coquille sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait laisser un enfant sans prénom. Il prit la décision de lui trouver un surnom en attendant, comme avec Judith. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Instants pendant lesquels Saf posa sa main sur la sienne, naturellement il pressa un peu ses doigts.

« Bon on va l'appeler P'tit Coriace pour le moment en attendant d'en trouver un à la hauteur du tien ça t'va ? »

Saf acquiesça et sourit à Daryl, pour ne pas l'obliger à s'attacher tout de suite à l'enfant, à le faire en douceur. Il l'encourageait à faire tomber ses barrières, sans la forcer, seulement en restant derrière elle pour l'encourager. Il se leva en la surplombant, il lui fit un signe vers la maison.

« Viens avec nous.

-Daryl je ne suis pas sûre que …

-Pas longtemps. Juste le temps de manger ensemble. »

Saf se laissa convaincre et se redressa, Ghost sautant sur ses pattes pour la suivre dans la maison. Daryl fit un léger sourire en coin et ils rentrèrent pour se rendre dans la salle à manger où tout le monde apprécia leur arrivée. Daryl alla mettre le bébé dans le berceau qu'il partageait à présent avec Judith. Pendant ce temps Carol vint servir à manger à Saf et lui pressa l'épaule tout en souriant. Carol était la gentillesse incarnée aux yeux de la jeune femme, une telle douceur émanait d'elle que Saf se détendait immédiatement quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Hershel, le vétérinaire à ce qu'avait compris la jeune femme, racontait une histoire à Glenn qui se mit à rire tout en pressant la cuisse de sa petite amie Maggie. Beth à côté discutait avec Carl. Ils semblaient tous si calmes, apaisés par ce nouvel abri qu'elle leur offrait que Saf sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en laissant Daryl les emmené ici.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chasseur qui était assis à côté de Carol, quand il sentit le regard de Saf sur lui il leva les yeux et ils échangèrent un sourire par les yeux avant de se concentrer sur les discussions chacun de leur côté. En fin de repas Daryl demanda l'attention de tout le monde, ce qui surprit le groupe, le chasseur prenait de plus en plus d'assurance et ça les rassurait tous. Il était un leader, mais surtout ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se reposer sur lui, qu'il était fiable.

« Je crois que Saf vous as caché le point fort de c'te maison.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Carl. »

Saf jeta un regard surpris à Daryl qui souriait, fier de son effet. Il se recula sur sa chaise et la balança d'avant en arrière, fixant le plafond puis Saf qui finit par comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle eut un sourire en coin alors que tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

« J'ai une douche, alimentée par un réservoir chauffé par les panneaux solaires sur le toit. »

Tout le monde resta abasourdi, sous le choc de savoir que quelqu'un avait encore une douche chaude à sa disposition. Maggie sauta soudain de sa chaise en levant le bras en l'air comme elle l'aurait fait à l'école.

« Prem's ! »

Tout le monde rit, même Saf se laissa aller à rire de concert avec eux, elle remercia silencieusement Daryl de lui avoir offert l'opportunité de faire sourire ces gens. Ils finirent par décider qu'ils prendraient une douche demain, certains seraient de corvée pour remplir le réservoir mais personne ne se plaignit car la perspective d'une douche chaude les galvanisait tous.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher, chacun profitant avec délice d'une nuit dans un vrai lit. Judith fut emmenée dans la chambre de Saf avec le p'tit Coriace puis Carol monta avec Beth dans leur chambre. Rick et Carl avait tout deux pris une autre chambre, Glenn et Maggie avait évidemment eux aussi une chambre. Daryl gardait celle qu'il avait occupé pendant sa convalescence et Hershel s'était octroyé un des canapés Rick lui assurant qu'ils échangeraient chacun une nuit sur deux.

Saf vint en bas des escaliers souhaiter bonne nuit à Daryl qui avait été faire un tour de repérage autour de la maison avant de se coucher. Elle pressa sa main. La jeune femme faisait ce geste de plus en plus souvent mais Daryl ne s'en trouvait pas gêné. C'était étrange, jamais il n'avait reçu ce genre de marque d'affection, ni même aucune autre il n'y était pas habitué. Et pourtant ça semblait tellement naturel qu'elle le touche ainsi que même son corps quémandait ce toucher, le recherchait, le savourait quand il arrivait.

Dans la semi pénombre Saf avait envie de l'embrasser mais la peur la retint de justesse. Il allait la repousser c'était sûr et certain, elle allait s'attacher et souffrir ça aussi elle en était certaine. Alors elle se contenta de prendre sur elle, de serrer sa main avant de s'en aller se coucher. Daryl avait attendu, espérer même qu'elle vienne embrasser sa joue comme elle l'avait fait quatre jours plus tôt, peut-être qu'il aurait eut le courage de tourner sa tête et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais rien, et son courage d'initier lui-même le geste l'avait déserté.

Il la regarda s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de monter dans la sienne. Il défit son atèle et essaya de bouger le bras, son épaule refusa et il la laissa donc tranquille. Il remarqua alors qu'un miroir avait été installé dans la chambre, ainsi qu'une commode où reposait une vasque d'eau. Il se rendit près du miroir et retira son tee shirt, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il posa les yeux sur les marques de son dos. Tout de suite la colère grimpa, le dégoût aussi mais il s'efforça de penser aux paroles de Saf.

_C'est ce qui ne t'as pas tué, ce qui te rend fort._

Cette phrase martelait encore ses tempes quand il alla se glisser sous les draps, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se dit qu'il pourrait peut être faire quelque chose de bien de sa vie. Dire que pour se rendre compte de ça il avait fallu que le monde sombre dans l'apocalypse et qu'il rencontre Saf. Le destin était vraiment tordu parfois.

* * *

_ET TIIIINDIM ! La rencontre avec tout le groupe de Rick and Co. alors qu'en pensez vous? J'espère ne pas l'avoir trop loupée. _

_A bientôt et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! _

_Pim's_


	6. Chapitre Cinq - Brotherhood

Hello me revoila ! Aller un teaser de ce chapitre : vous allez en apprendre plus sur Saf et son passé et y'aura du zombie dans les parages ! Sinon j'aimerais préciser que ayant commencer a regarder la saison 4 seulement récemment je me rends compte que quelques éléments que j'ai créés dans mon histoire arrivent en fait dans la saison 4. Donc j'ai hésiter pas mal de temps entre les changer ou non puis je me suis dit que j'allais les laisser, on verra bien ce que vous en penserez !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Walker :**_ Walkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Pardon. T'en fait pas ils vont continuer de se chercher et peut etre pas obligatoirement se trouver, rien n'est garanti avec moi tu m'connais ;)_

**Megane : **_Tout tes compliments me font énormément plaisir ! Je suis très contente de réussir à garder du suspence et à te faire aimer mon personnage mais aussi à te donner envie qu'elle soit avec Daryl sans que ça fasse précipité. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

* * *

**Rating : M,** dans la plupart des chapitres il est justifié pour le langage peu châtié de certains personnages.

* * *

**Crédits :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de la série ou du comic. Saf m'appartiens entièrement.

Merci a **_Izzie_ **pour la correction !

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

_**Brotherhood**_

**«** _L'inquiétude présente est moindre que l'horreur imaginaire__**. » **__**William Shakespeare**_

L'été tirait sur sa fin mais l'air était encore chaud en milieu d'après midi, Saf transpirait abondamment, son haut blanc était trempé et lui collait à la peau. Elle se passa une serviette sur le visage et prit une pause. Là haut sur le toit de sa maison elle dominait tout à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle se mit à l' abri sous un panneau solaire qu'elle venait de réparer et but un peu d'eau. Dans le champ en bas Beth, Hershel et Maggie étaient occupé à ramasser les toutes dernières pommes de terre qui avaient poussé tardivement. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Carl qui courrait suivit par Ghost qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

Saf sourit, le groupe devait être arrivé depuis environ un mois et demi et toutes les peurs de la jeune femme s'étaient évanouies au fil des jours. Daryl avait dit vrai ils étaient tous des personnes de confiance, jamais un conflit, jamais à rechigner pour faire quelque chose pour le groupe. Tout c'était organisé en douceur et sans accrocs, maintenant chacun avait sa place, son rôle et tout fonctionnait pour le meilleur. Ils vivaient quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une vie normale et bon dieu que ça leur faisait du bien. Saf avait réussit à s'ouvrir tant bien que mal aux autres, à certains plus qu'à d'autres mais personne ne la forçait à se joindre au groupe, tout avait été fait en douceur.

La jeune femme se remit au travail et finit de réparer un des panneaux solaires dont un des fils avait été arraché, sûrement à cause d'un oiseau ou du vent. Au bout d'une heure Carl vint la rejoindre, elle l'avait vu évolué depuis qu'il était arrivé. Quand il était arrivé dans la maison Saf avait tout de suite vu un garçon morose, dur et tendu. À présent il ressemblait à un garçon de son âge, s'émerveillant des choses de la vie, jouant et riant le plus souvent possible.

« Ça y est c'est réparé ?

-On verra bien, je ne sais pas aussi bien m'y prendre que mes frères. »

Carl parut surpris qu'elle lui parle de ses frères, elle en parlait peu et pour des raisons que l'enfant ne comprenait pas personne ne lui demandait jamais. Il comprenait qu'ils étaient morts mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde évitait ce sujet, la mort était présente partout dans leur quotidien ils devaient vivre avec un point c'est tout.

« Ils étaient comment tes frères ? Demanda Carl. »

Saf regarda tendrement le garçon, il avait retrouvé une partie de sa candeur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû perdre et elle se dit que c'était peut être un peu grâce à elle, parce qu'elle avait surmonté ses peurs. Elle se dit qu'il était peut être temps de parler d'eux. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir près de lui et se passa une main dans la nuque.

« J'avais quatre frères. Elle souffla pour refouler les derniers souvenirs horribles qu'elle avait d'eux et pour se souvenir de leurs visages souriants. Le plus âgé s'appelait Lucian, ton père me le rappelle beaucoup tu sais. Il était protecteur, c'est lui qui a toujours pris les décisions, même si elles impliquaient des choses horribles. C'est lui qui as monté ces panneaux solaires, il était expert en énergies renouvelables. »

Carl l'écoutait presque religieusement, il regarda les panneaux autour d'eux, soufflé qu'il ait réussi à faire ça. Il imaginait un peu son père à la place de Lucian. Saf essuya la sueur qui coulait sur ses bras et but une gorgée d'eau.

« Mon second grand frère, Adam, lui c'était un artiste. S'il avait pu peindre cette maison de toutes les couleurs il l'aurait fait. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de la douche chaude, de retaper la maison. C'était sûrement le plus doué d'entre tous. Le plus protecteur envers moi aussi. Elle rit. Il était hors de question pour lui que je touche à une arme, puis il a dû se faire à l'idée, il en était vert. Je suis la troisième de la fratrie. Venait ensuite Ewin, lui c'était le plus fou, toujours dix idées à la seconde, il parlait sans arrêt, pire qu'une fille tu l'aurais vu. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée pour les rôdeurs autour de la maison. »

Son cœur se serra et Carl sembla le voir parce qu'il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, sa voix vibrait, secouée de trémolos.

« Puis il y avait Gabriel, mon jeune frère. Il était … Sa voix se brisa. Il était doux, adorable, trop jeune pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Méfie-toi des hommes Carl, méfie-toi d'eux.

-Il y a des gens bien encore ici. Regarde mon père, regarde Daryl, tu l'aimes bien lui. »

Saf se contenta de frotter la tête du gamin avant de se lever, voyant arriver Daryl depuis son perchoir. Il sortait de la forêt, son arbalète sur l'épaule et une ceinture de proies autour de l'autre. Son épaule c'était bien remise même s'il avait dû apprendre à faire attention au recul de son arme afin de ménager sa blessure. Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui le chasseur leva les yeux vers elle et lui montra les proies sur son épaule, elle lui répondit par un signe de tête.

« Oui je crois que je l'aime bien … Souffla Saf.

-Je lui dirais pas promis.

-T'es un gamin intelligent toi. Tu veux que je te dise un autre secret ?

-Oui ! S'enthousiasma Carl.

-J'ai trouvé un prénom pour le p'tit coriace, j'en parlerai ce soir je veux l'avis de tout le monde.

-Trop bien ! »

Carl descendit dans le grenier avant de dévaler les marches et d'aller aider Hershel dans le jardin. Saf le suivit plus doucement et trouva Daryl en bas de l'échelle menant au grenier. Il avait déjà déposé ses prises dans la cuisine et l'aida à descendre les derniers barreaux en lui tendant la main. Il garda sa main dans la sienne un court instant même une fois qu'elle eut touché le plancher.

« Alors tu nous as ramené quoi ?

-Des écureuils et deux lièvres, j'ai eu de la chance aujourd'hui.

-Parfait ! Je vais à la douche je doit sentir le chacal.

-Ah non moi d'abord ! S'interposa Daryl. »

Elle le regarda de bas en haut et dut constater qu'il était lui aussi couvert de sueur de terre. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne loupa pas le regard qu'il posa dans son décolleté.

« Hors de question de te céder la place. T'étais couvert de crasse quand je t'ai ramassé alors une heure comme ça ne te changera ça.

-Quelle garce !

-Vous avez qu'à la prendre ensemble ! S'époumona Beth d'en bas des marches avant de partir en courant pour retourner dans le jardin en riant. »

Ils se regardèrent tout deux gênés et à la fois avec cette lueur d'envie dans les yeux. Mais aucun des deux ne semblait près à faire un pas vers l'autre, alors prendre une douche à deux, c'était leur en demander beaucoup trop. Daryl finit par lui céder la place en s'enfuyant tout simplement dans le jardin. Saf souffla, elle aurait dû dire oui, elle aurait du prendre son courage et aller plus loin que ses frôlements de mains. Elle pensa à ses frères, si Adam avait vu son comportement avec Daryl il lui aurait hurlé dessus et aurait sûrement menacé Daryl. Ewin, au contraire, se serait amusés à les taquiner voir à essayer de les rapprocher. Et Lucian aurait seulement dit à sa sœur « ce sont tes choix, à toi de les assumer. Soit juste heureuse. ». Ils lui manquaient tous terriblement. Alors que son cœur se serrait elle se rendit a la fenêtre pour regarder Hershel avec Beth, Carl et Daryl et elle se dit que finalement elle avait peut être fait le bon choix pour être heureuse.

Le soir même Saf annonça le prénom du petit garçon qui serait Corey. Tout le monde approuva et Daryl jeta un regard en biais à la jeune femme qui se contenta de sourire, elle était prête à s'attacher aux autres pour de bon.

Cette nuit là Rick ne dormait pas, c'était à son tour d'être sur le canapé. Il pensait à Lori, se demandant si elle aurait survécu s'ils avaient été dans cette maison avant son accouchement. Sûrement. Avec l'aide d'Hershel et Saf ils auraient pu lui faire une césarienne et la sauver. Si il avait poussé plus loin que la prison, à seulement trois heures de route ils auraient peut être trouvé Saf. Puis il se dit que le sauvetage de Daryl par la jeune femme avait sûrement beaucoup joué dans sa décision, s'ils étaient arrivés en gros groupe jamais elle ne les aurait accueillis.

Il se passa une main sur le front et décida qu'il étai temps d'arrêter avec les « et si ». Ils étaient à présent en sécurité, il se devait de faire son deuil, pour Carl, pour Judith, pour tout le reste du groupe. Il entendit Ghost se lever et aller boire de l'eau dans sa gamelle dans la cuisine avant de revenir se coucher près du canapé. Rick laissa tomber sa main et la passa dans la douce fourrure du chien qui se tourna sur le dos pour avoir plus de caresses. Il entendit alors la porte de la chambre de Saf s'ouvrir doucement et dans la demi-pénombre il la vit avancer sans bruit. Il ferma les yeux quand elle se pencha dans le salon pour voir s'il dormait. Puis elle grimpa les escaliers qui grincèrent un peu sous son poids. Rick garda les yeux fermés pour écouter ses pas légers sur le parquet en haut, ses pas se firent encore plus léger quand elle tourna sur la gauche pour aller s'arrêter devant la chambre de Daryl. Puis plus rien ne bougea.

Pendant quelques longues minutes la maison redevint silencieuse et l'ancien shérif se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en haut, devant une porte close. Saf finit par redescendre avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Rick ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Saf et Daryl étaient irrémédiablement liés, attirés l'un vers l'autre mais ils étaient surtout tout deux trop froussards pour se lancer. Et ils les comprenaient, s'attacher à quelqu'un dans l'époque à laquelle ils vivaient revenait à mettre dans la balance la douleur et la peur de perdre une personne de plus. La mort devenait de plus en plus inadmissible au fil des jours, au fur et à mesure que le groupe se soudait et survivait les uns avec les autres.

Rick se cala un peu mieux dans le canapé et sourit en imaginant Saf et Daryl ensemble, ils seraient un couple original. Mais ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, encore fallait- il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

* * *

Daryl rentra le lendemain après midi de sa chasse journalière, avec un dindon sauvage bien gras dans une main. Il était fier de sa prise, il avait traqué le volatile toute la matinée et cette satanée bestiole lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il avait rencontré deux rôdeurs sur le chemin qu'il s'était empresser de réduire en bouille. Le chasseur trouva Hershel entrain de réparer l'enclos des poulets en compagnie de Carl, il les salua et le vétérinaire lui indiqua que Maggie était déjà dans la cuisine avec Carol. Il retrouva donc les deux femmes dans la maison et déposa sa prise sur la table, immédiatement Carol pris l'initiative de plumer le volatile.

« Les autres sont toujours pas rentré ?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder je pense. Le renseigna Maggie. »

Daryl opina puis partit faire un tour autour de la propriété pour vérifier que les rôdeurs sans mâchoires étaient toujours bien attachés. Quelque chose tournait dans son ventre, une inquiétude brûlante qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Ce midi Rick, Glenn et Saf étaient partis en ville pour faire quelque ravitaillement, surtout en eau potable et si possible pour trouver quelques munitions et du lait pour les bébés. Son inquiétude grandit avec la nuit qui commença à tomber sans voir le retour de ses amis.

Le chasseur tournait en rond dans le salon, les autres s'inquiétant à leur tour. Daryl s'en voulait, depuis le matin quand ils les avaient vus partir il avait eu cette boule dans le ventre. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois depuis un mois que Saf partait en expédition, peut être parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. En tout cas il aurait dû l'empêcher de partir, il s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Mais il savait qu'elle se serait contenté de lui sourire, de saisir sa main avant de partir sans l'écouter, parce que de toute façon elle faisait toujours ce qu'elle avait décidé. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de l'enfermer dans la maison, comme dans une tour d'ivoire. Il devait se mettre dans l'idée que Saf avait survécu plus longtemps qu'eux tous toute seule et qu'elle reviendrait sans dommage de l'expédition.

Carol proposa que Daryl monte sur le toit pour surveiller leur retour et le chasseur s'exécuta. Toutes les lumières de la maison étaient allumés, Hershel avait décidé de laisser tourner les générateurs et de se moquer de la prudence en attendant le retour de l'expédition. Il resta presque une heure à scruter la nuit avant de voir les phares du pick up rouge percés le champ à l'Est. C'était le seul passage pour les voitures que les frères de Saf avaient aménagées dans les deux cercles de mines. Mais normalement les voitures ne venaient jamais jusqu'ici, sauf en cas de gros chargement. Mais là le plateau du pick up semblait bien vide pour justifier d'approcher la voiture jusqu'à la maison. Daryl sut tout de suite qu'il c'était passer quelque chose.

Il sauta depuis le grenier et dévala les escaliers alors que les autres étaient déjà sur le perron à attendre. Le pick up se gara juste en bas des marches et Ghost se précipita près de la porte passager, grattant contre la carrosserie en cussant. Rick sortit de la voiture, ses bras et son visage étaient marbrés de sang. Glenn sortit à son tour, son tee shirt était poissé de sang et un de ses bras couvert de substances indéfinissables. Il se pencha dans la voiture alors que Ghost piaffait en aboyant et le coréen aida Saf à descendre. Son gilet en kevlar était en partie arraché et une grande partie de ses bras étaient couverts de sang.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda Maggie, affolée.

-Oui, oui personne n'as été mordu. Les rassura Glenn. »

Saf fit un pas puis s'effondra, assise a même la terre, le museau de Ghost plongé dans son cou. Glenn voulut l'aider à se relever mais elle ne fit aucun effort pour saisir sa main. Daryl était tétanisé sur le perron, Saf releva les yeux et croisa ceux du chasseur qui fit demi-tour aussi sec pour partir dans la maison. Ils entendirent ensuite la porte arrière de la cuisine se claquer avec violence. Saf s'accrocha à Ghost avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Daryl se mit à courir, loin de cette maison, loin de tout ce sang, loin des yeux sans étincelles de Saf, loin de ses yeux morts.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! _

_A bientôt, Pims !_


	7. Chapitre Six - Without Word

Me revoilà \o/ Je sais que j'ai été méchante de couper mon précédent chapitre sur un tel événement mais j'avais envie de vous faire poireauter ! Par contre dans ce chapitre j'ai peur de faire un peu de OOC concernant Daryl donc n'hésiter pas à me le signaler pour que je modifie ça dans mes prochaines chapitres !

Aller je ne bavasse pas plus et je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Walker :**_ Oui je suis une sadique mais c'est pas nouveau, tu sais que c'est mon deuxième prénom ! Tu va le savoir rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé t'inquiète, et je pense que ça va te plaire ;)_

**Megane : **_Daryl a en effet apparemment tout compris au fonctionnement des femmes on dirait bien ! Concernant la douche, oui Beth a eu une bonne idée mais ils sont tout les deux tellement coincés que faut pas rêver et concernant l"idée de Saf quand elle s'est levé la nuit je laisse au lecteurs le soin d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait en tête même s'il ne s'est rien passé ;) ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra et je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise autant, merci de prendre le temps de commenter ! __  
_

* * *

**Rating : M,** dans la plupart des chapitres il est justifié pour le langage peu châtié de certains personnages.

* * *

**Crédits :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de la série ou du comic. Saf m'appartiens entièrement.

Merci a **_Izzie_ **pour la correction !

* * *

**Chapitre Six**

_**Without Word**_

_**«**__ Un baiser est un tour délicieux conçu par la nature pour couper la parole quand les mots deviennent superflus._ **» Ingrid Bergman**

Saf cauchemardait, elle bougeait dans son lit et transpirait abondamment. Elle était rentrée de l'expédition depuis trois jours mais faisait toujours le même rêve, revivant avec horreur ce qu'il c'était passé. Tout aurait dû se passer sans accroc, ils avaient investi la supérette comme à l'habitude pendant que Glenn siphonnait quelques voitures.

Puis quand Saf avait ouvert un des anciens frigos la mort avait déferlée sur elle, une vingtaine de zombies en était sortis, avide de viande fraîche. Saf avait hurlée, incapable de se contenir. Elle avait saisit le couteau de chasse qu'elle portait et avait frappé au hasard avant de s'enfuir. Un rôdeur l'avait attrapé par la taille, mordant dans le gilet en kevlar qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait hurlé une nouvelle fois et les larmes avaient envahies ses yeux.

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment confronté aux rôdeurs, elle avait toujours été en retrait, jamais à les combattre vraiment. Là elle avait dû enfoncer son couteau dans leur crane, sentir leurs mains décharnées sur elle, leurs souffles putrides contre son visage pendant qu'elle de débattait. Puis Rick était arrivé et l'avait sortit de là de justesse.

Malheureusement ils s'étaient fait coincer par une poignée d'autres rôdeurs qui, attirés par les cris, avaient rappliqué. Glenn les avaient rejoins dans la bataille et avaient crée une brèche afin qu'ils puissent s'enfuir vers la voiture. Mais tout était déjà joué dans la tête de Saf, elle se voyait déjà mourir sous leur dents, son gilet ne ferait pas long feu. Elle avait frappé encore et encore contre les rôdeurs pour se défendre, puis Rick l'avait de nouveau tiré avec lui avant de la faire monter dans la voiture et qu'ils partent en trombe.

Tout ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes dans la tête de Saf mais quand elle avait vu que le soleil se couchait, que ses bras tremblaient de fatigue elle avait compris qu'ils s'étaient battus plusieurs heures pour s'en sortir. Rick dut stopper la voiture plusieurs fois pour que Saf descende et vomisse dans les fourrés. Puis elle avait arrêté d'avoir mal au cœur et elle s'était tout simplement éteinte, comme une bougie qu'on vient de souffler.

Saf se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, cherchant son souffle. Elle prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration en entendant celles des enfants près d'elle. Par réflexe elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, pour se rassurer. Tout de suite elle pensa à Daryl, elle aurait aimé avoir ses bras autour d'elle mais depuis son retour il n'était pas venu la voir, et Saf restait enfermée dans sa chambre, n'arrivant pas à recoller les morceaux. Elle n'avait pas été préparée à ces morts, à cette sensation quand le couteau se plantait dans les chairs mortes, à cette peur panique, celle qui avait éteint son cerveau, qui avait fait surgir ses instinct primitifs. Non rien n'aurai pu la préparer à ce qu'elle avait vécue et elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait la réparer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Carol alla frapper à la porte de Saf qui ne lui ouvrit que pour lui tendre Judith qui semblait réclamer du lait. La femme tenta de parler à Saf mais elle fit seulement « non » de la tête. Sa peau était blanche et ses yeux semblaient sans vie, sans étincelle. Carol ne savait que faire pour aider son amie qui semblait enfermer dans son mutisme, elle comprenait sa peur, ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle s'était retrouvé coincée avec les rôdeurs et elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour la rassurer. Elle s'installa dans la cuisine avec Judith sur les genoux, en attendant que l'eau pour le biberon chauffe.

Daryl passa dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre de lait frais que la femme avait tiré une demie heure plus tôt. Carol le fixa intensément sans parler mais le chasseur finit par se sentir mal sous son regard acéré.

« Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas allé la voir. Tu devrais.

-J'crois pas. »

Carol leva les yeux au ciel, elle était exaspérée par le comportement de son ami. Il fuyait Saf et elle savait très bien pourquoi, il s'était tellement inquiété qu'il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il faisait plus qu'apprécier la jeune femme et comme à son habitude il fuyait l'affection qu'on pouvait lui donner. Elle avait vécu ce rejet, elle l'avait compris mais Saf n'était pas apte en ce moment à accepter ce genre de comportement de la part de Daryl.

« Elle a besoin de toi, il faut arrêter de fuir un jour ou l'autre.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Il s'emporta. J'suis pas là pour la rendre heureuse, pour la protéger ou m'inquiéter pour elle. J'peux rien faire de plus.

-Bien sur que si. Elle tient à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui. Et toi aussi.

-Je ne …

-Admets-le un fois pour toutes bon sang ! S'emporta à son tour Carol. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te faire du mal ? Qu'elle en serait capable ? Vous êtes tout les deux complètement apeurés par les autres, à un tel point que vous êtes incapables de vous rendre compte de ce qu'il y a entre vous.

-Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre … Fit bassement une voix derrière Carol. »

La femme se tourna pour trouver Saf dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, Corey dans les bras. Elle semblait tellement fragile en cet instant que Daryl en eu mal au cœur. Carol vint doucement près de Saf et lui prit Corey des bras, puis elle se retourna vers Daryl en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il n'aurait même pas eu besoin qu'elle fasse cela, il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il était temps de faire face à présent.

Il retira l'arbalète de son dos, la posa sur la table puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Saf. Il passa doucement une main sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'incita à entrer, avant de refermer la porte sur eux. Carol eut un sourire aux lèvres, _enfin !_

Daryl guida Saf jusqu'à son lit et l'incita à s'allonger dans les draps, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin et s'exécuta machinalement. Elle fixait le plafond quand elle entendit un froissement sur sa gauche, elle tourna le visage et vit que Daryl ôtait son tee shirt, ses chaussures puis son pantalon avant de se glisser près d'elle. Une étincelle se ralluma soudain dans les yeux de la jeune femme ce qui encouragea le chasseur. Il vint tout près de Saf et hésita une longue seconde avant de poser une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui finit par venir se lover contre lui.

Il sentit les larmes silencieuses couler le long de son épaule mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Ce contact entre leur deux corps était étrangement familier, le ventre de Saf se fondait dans sa hanche à la perfection, sa main trouvant sa place dans le creux de ses reins comme si sa cambrure avait été créée pour la dureté de sa main. Alors que le souffle de Saf se calmait il comprit qu'il devait parler, mais pour dire quoi ? Quels mots pourraient expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant revenir couverte de sang, en voyant ses yeux sans vie, en comprenant à quel point il était attaché à elle.

« Je … Mais il ne réussit pas à articuler autre chose.

-Je sais. Chuchota Saf contre sa peau. Je sais à quel point c'est dur, à quel point ça fait mal de s'attacher. Mais je préfère m'attacher et prendre le risque de te perdre plutôt que te voir t'éloigner de moi ce serais comme …

-Ce serait comme mourir. Compléta – t – il. »

Il sentit un sourire sur sa peau et Saf sembla se détendre. Bientôt son souffle devint profond il comprit qu'elle dormait. Il s'installa un peu mieux contre elle et décida que la chasse pourrait attendre que la jeune femme aille mieux.

* * *

Quand Saf se réveilla en pleine après midi le lit était vide à côté d'elle et la maison silencieuse, la main de Daryl sur sa hanche était encore imprimée dans sa peau. Elle se décida à se lever et à sortir de sa chambre, elle devait reprendre le dessus. Si ses frères avait été là ils l'auraient sûrement déjà sortie de son lit à coups de pied aux fesses. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva Carol occupée à repriser quelques affaires, Judith dormait dans le berceau près d'elle alors que Corey jouait allongé au sol sur une couverture épaisse avec un mobile que les hommes avaient ramenés d'une expédition en ville dans un magasin spécialisé pour enfants.

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Carol sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

-Mieux je crois.

-Tu avais besoin de lui tout simplement. »

Saf se passa une main dans les cheveux et prit des nouvelles des autres, Daryl, Rick et Maggie étaient partis en foret pour chasser et surveiller si le groupe de rôdeurs ne les avaient pas suivis. Hershel était occupé à agrandir le poulailler avec Carl comme assistant et Beth devait être partie chercher de l'eau à la rivière sous la protection de Ghost. Saf décida de faire la vaisselle qu'il restait dans l'évier tout en discutant avec Carol des progrès que faisait Corey, bientôt le petit garçon pourrait marcher.

Puis elles avisèrent trois silhouettes sortant de la forêt et se rendirent sur le perron, accompagné d'Hershel qui venait de revenir dans la maison. Il s'assit sur le rockin' chair et lissa sa barbe. Saf siffla Ghost en voyant Beth revenir de son côté chargée de deux seau d'eau. Daryl leva les yeux au son du sifflement et il eut un sourire en coin en voyant la jeune femme debout devant la maison. Le ventre de Saf fit un bond, et elle posa une main sur sa hanche comme si celle du chasseur s'y trouvait encore. Carol vint poser une main sur son épaule et eut un sourire bienveillant.

« Il ne fera pas dix pas en avant comme il l'a fait ce matin, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »

Saf se contenta d'acquiescer en continuant de fixer Daryl qui traversait les deux lignes de mines tout en discutant avec Rick. La jeune femme se souvint alors de son frère, Ewin, il avait vingt ans tout juste quand l'épidémie avait commencé. C'était sûrement le frère avec qui elle avait été le plus proche pourtant ils étaient les deux opposés. Une phrase lui revint en tête, quelque chose qu'il lui disait souvent « _arrête de réfléchir, il est temps d'agir._ ». Ewin avait toujours été quelqu'un de frondeur, de passionné, qui préférait foncer dans le tas plutôt que de passer trop de temps à réfléchir. Il avait assurément tué plus de rôdeurs que ses trois frères réunis, mais il n'en restait pas moins intelligent, c'était lui-même qui avait mis en place le système des rôdeurs sans mâchoires autour de la propriété.

_Tu réfléchis trop Saf, un jour tu le regretteras et tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Tu devras vivre toute ta vie avec des regrets, ils te boufferont toute crue, jusqu'à la fin ils te suivront._

Alors Saf arrêta de réfléchir, elle se laissa guider par ce qu'elle désirait, sans penser aux conséquences, pour ne pas avoir de regrets, elle en avait déjà bien trop. Elle descendit lentement les trois marches du perron sous le regard étonné de Carol puis avança de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se mettre à courir vers les trois hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Ghost vint courir à côté d'elle et juste avant d'atteindre le petit groupe il bifurqua pour aller quémander des caresses à Glenn.

Saf s'arrêta de justesse devant Daryl qui haussa les sourcils, surpris. Les yeux de Saf brillaient de nouveau, d'une lueur éclatante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle le fixa à peine une seconde avant de se décider, il était à présent trop tard pour reculer. Elle se haussa sur le pointe des pieds, saisit son visage en coupe et avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait la bouche de Saf avait pris possession de la sienne. Il eut le tournis et dut se retenir à ses hanches pour ne pas vaciller. Ce baiser était étourdissant, surprenant, il ne s'était pas attendu a un tel revirement. Il ne l'avait même jamais imaginé, pensant que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Saf se moquait de Rick et Glenn ahuris juste à côté d'eux, des autres au loin qui les regardaient sans aucun doute. Oui elle s'en foutait tout ce qui comptait c'était lui, lui et ses mains sur elle, et son goût dans sa bouche. Plus rien ne comptait, c'était comme si tout le reste avait été occulté en un instant. Puis finalement ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se fixèrent, tout deux surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Eh bah c'est du baiser ça ! Rit Glenn.

-Ta gueule. Répliqua Daryl visiblement gêné. »

Saf rit et leur fit signe de reprendre la route, elle resta proche de Daryl, sans se toucher, seulement avec un sourire en coin quand il osait la regarder. Il finit par se pencher vers elle, pour avoir sa bouche près de son oreille, saisissant vivement sa taille.

« T'es une garce … Susurra – t – il.

-C'était à mon tour d'avancer. S'amusa – t – elle. Puis je suis peut être une garce mais moi au moins j'ai pas de poncho ridicule. »

Il pressa un peu plus sa taille et grogna en la faisant rire. Quand ils arrivèrent Daryl la lâcha sans qu'elle ne dise rien, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être collés. Personne ne commenta ce qu'ils venaient de voir même si tous avaient le même sourire amusé aux lèvres. Quand Saf passa à côté de Carol la femme lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

* * *

_J'aime bien l'idée que Carol soit un peu l'instigatrice de ce qu'il finit par arriver entre Daryl et Saf, je sais pas pourquoi mais je la voyait parfaite pour ce rôle \o/ Bon j'espère que ce baiser vous conviens et surtout qu'il suit bien la ligne de la relation que j'ai essayer de construire entre eux ! _

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, a bientôt ! _

_Pim's_


	8. Chapitre Sept - Say My Name

Hop, Hop un nouveau chapitre ! Petite question pour vous, je viens de dépasser la centaine de pages écrites et je me demande si je continue (parce que j'ai encore des idées) ou soit ça commence à faire long et j'arrête (sachant que je sais comment conclure) . Pensez vous que 100 pages donc l'équivalent de presque 20 chapitres voir plus ça fait trop long? Merci de me donner votre avis la dessus ça m'aiderais :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Walker :**_ Tu me connais, je donne un peu de bonheur à mes personnages et après je les fait retomber au plus bas c'est ma spécialité ;) C'est beau l'amour mais pas trop sinon c'est naze !_

**Megane : **_Heureusement que Saf avait son gilet en effet sinon ça n'aurait pas eu le même résultats ! Ahah très contente que ce fameux baiser ai autant plus, en même temps beaucoup l'attendait, fallais bien faire avancer les choses, merci Carol x) La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. __  
_

* * *

**Rating : M,** dans la plupart des chapitres il est justifié pour le langage peu châtié de certains personnages. Ici c'est surtout parce que ça commence à devenir chaud entre les deux tourtereaux !

* * *

**Crédits :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de la série ou du comic. Saf m'appartiens entièrement.

Merci a **_Izzie_ **pour la correction !

* * *

Les deux musiques sont :

_Anna Kendricks_ - **When I'm Gone**

_Ed Sheeran_ - **I See Fire**

* * *

**Chapitre Sept**

_**Say My Name**_

**«** _Il faut pousser sa volupté jusqu'à la douleur, pour être sûr de l'avoir goûtée tout entière. _ _**» - Paul-Jean Toulet**_

Le soir arriva bien vite et ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un repas chaud, chacun allant de son histoire. Puis finalement Hershel, Rick, Glenn et Carol firent un jeu de cartes pendant que Maggie s'occupait de Judith. Beth commença à chanter doucement seulement pour le bébé puis quand tout le monde fit le silence elle chanta plus fort, encouragée par sa sœur qui l'accompagna. Saf vint les rejoindre, Corey sur sa hanche, un jouet dans la bouche. Elle fixa un court instant Daryl assis sur le canapé, elle lui sourit puis son attention fut de nouveau prise par Beth.

« _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_ »

Maggie accompagna plus vivement sa sœur sur le premier refrain et tous se mirent à frapper en rythme sur la table ou sur leurs genoux. Saf se dit que la musique adoucissait vraiment tout, qu'elle pourrais guérir tout les maux. Elle se surpris à accompagner les autres en chantant à son tour, balançant ses hanches, Corey poussant de petits cris de joie.

« _When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You sure gonna miss me when I'm gone _»

La musique se termina doucement et tout le monde applaudit Beth qui fit une petite révérence amusée. Glenn proposa une berceuse coréenne, tout le monde se laissant emporter par le ton très doux de la voix du jeune homme dans sa langue natale. Puis une fois qu'il eut fini Maggie interpella Saf qui se tenait toujours contre un mur avec Corey.

« Et toi tu connais bien une chanson ou deux ?

-Il y en a bien une que nous chantais ma mère. Lucian nous la chantait parfois, surtout quand Gabriel le soûlait avec. Elle sourit en se souvenant.

-Aller Saf ! L'encouragea Carl. »

Elle haussa les épaules et chercha quelques secondes l'air dans sa tête, du coin de l'œil elle vit Daryl se pencher en avant, comme pour mieux l'écouter. Elle se souvint de son frère qui chantait la chanson, imitant leur mère à la perfection. La chanson était triste mais elle rappelait de bon moment à la jeune femme. Elle claqua du talon pour imiter le rythme dont elle se souvenait puis se souvint des paroles.

« _If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn over and over_

_The mountain side_

_And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out for the rope_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn over and over_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the skies. _»

Tout le monde fut surpris par la douceur de la voix de Saf qui devenait plus grave sur les accord de fin. La chanson était triste pourtant la jeune femme semblait en tirer beaucoup de bonheur. Elle balançait lentement ses hanches, Corey s'était tu et fixait le visage de Saf avec beaucoup d'attention, ses grands yeux gris brillaient. Sa voix pris de l'amplitude et elle se laissa bercer par la tonalité de la voix de Lucian qui revenait dans ses oreilles.

« _And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns then_

_My brothers will die_

_And as the sky's falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_All of we souls_

_And I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze._ »

Daryl était subjugué par la jeune femme qui chantait, sa voix descendait dans les graves, s'accélérait, la faisant vibrer toute entière et son sourire s'étirait avec la profondeur des paroles. Elle colla un peu mieux Corey contre elle il agrippa ses petites mains au débardeur de Saf. La voix désagréable de son frère vint lui gâcher le moment.

_Trop bien pour toi frangin. Elle finira par se lasser et elle te laissera en plan. Personne ne voudras jamais d'toi, t'es qu'un p'tit con. Elle te jettera tu verras. _

Son cœur se serra, Merle avait raison Saf était trop bien pour lui, un jour elle se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle voyait en lui. Oui un de ces jours elle se lassera et décidera de trouver quelqu'un de mieux, de plus intelligent, de moins lui. Et il savait que ce jour là il aurait mal comme jamais. Saf croisa les yeux du chasseur et y lut son désespoir soudain. Pourtant elle termina la chanson et ne dit rien.

Une demi heure plus tard tout le monde alla se coucher, Daryl avait toujours ce poids dans le ventre suite aux paroles de Merle. Il grimpa deux marches avant que Saf derrière lui ne l'interpelle, elle se trouvait en bas de l'escalier, une serviette sur l'épaule qui avait servit à Corey. Sans un mot elle lui tendit la main et inclina doucement la tête vers sa chambre. Le poids sur son estomac sembla s'envoler, il avait envie de profiter de l'instant présent, tant pis pour ce qu'il se passerait demain. Il descendit donc les marches et suivit Saf jusqu'à sa chambre.

La jeune femme ferma la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants qui dormaient dans le berceau et ils restèrent ainsi l'un en face de l'autre dans la pénombre pendant un temps extrêmement long selon la perception de Daryl. Puis doucement Saf frôla les mains du chasseur avant de remonter le long de ses bras, ses doigts l'effleurant doucement. Il sentait sa respiration s'écraser contre sa gorge, un long frisson parcourut son corps quand les mains de Saf descendirent le long de son torse. Saf apprécia la contraction de ses muscles sous ses mains, de sentir la puissance sous ses doigts.

Le souffle de Daryl s'accéléra distinctement quand les mains de Saf entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Lentement elle remonta son tee shirt et lui ôta, sa bouche frôlant sa gorge. Il se laissa faire, subjugué par cet instant hors du temps qu'ils vivaient, cette douceur qu'elle mettait dans ces gestes, la fébrilité qu'il percevait dans son souffle.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit qu'elle ôtait son propre débardeur. Puis dans un souffle elle s'éloigna pour s'approcher du grand lit, elle passa devant la fenêtre, la faible lumière de la lune découpant son ventre et sa poitrine en lames argentées. Il la suivit silencieusement et la regarda, toujours découpée par la lune, ôter son pantacourt avant de se glisser sous les draps. Le cerveau de Daryl eut du mal à se remettre en marche, il était rester bloquer sur l'image du corps à moitié nu de Saf découpé par la lune. Il finit par ôter son pantalon à son tour et la rejoindre.

Presque timidement il se glissa contre elle, et tout naturellement leurs corps se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, la tête de Saf se logeant contre son épaule alors que sa main allait soutenir ses reins. La jeune femme soupira de contentement contre sa gorge et Daryl sut. Il sut en cet instant que tout le reste ne comptait pas, que son frère pouvait aller se faire enfler, que leur différence d'age n'était qu'une bagatelle, que l'avis des autres n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui avait désormais de la valeur à ses yeux c'était ce souffle apaisé contre lui, le corps noueux de Saf collé au sien, et sa bouche cherchant la sienne.

Daryl baissa un peu le menton pour venir frôler sa bouche, au début elles se touchèrent à peine puis le contact s'affermit et la langue de Saf quémanda la sienne. Le baiser sembla lui durer une éternité, comme si le temps avait lui même ralenti pour leur laisser tout le temps de se goutter, d'apprécier la saveur de l'autre, de marquer au fer rouge cet instant.

Puis à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, Saf se réinstalla mieux et lentement son souffle de fit plus régulier et profond. Daryl la suivit un peu plus tard dans le sommeil, étrangement apaisé de la tenir contre lui, se moquant bien de ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain.

* * *

Une semaine passa doucement après cette nuit là, Daryl avait à présent prit ses quartiers dans la chambre de Saf et les survivants avaient aménagés la chambre du haut pour les deux enfants. Personne n'avait rien dit sur le changement de chambre de Daryl, tout se faisait naturellement, sous le regard amusé et tendre des habitants. Daryl et Saf ne savaient pas eux même ce qu'ils se passaient ils n'en parlaient donc pas. Ils se contentaient de vivre au jour le jour, de profiter l'un de l'autre sans plus s'exposer.

Un matin Daryl retrouva la jeune femme dans le grenier, elle était allongée sur une couverture abîmée, un œil dans le viseur de son sniper, Ghost près d'elle. Il vint s'accroupir à côté du chien et resta silencieux tout en caressant sa fourrure. Saf surveillait les alentours car un gros groupe de rôdeurs évoluait dans la forêt depuis quelques jours, et certains avait franchis la barrière de rôdeurs sans mâchoires. Elle voulait éviter qu'ils viennent marcher dans les mines pour ne pas attirer les autres avec le bruit.

« Là. »

Daryl tendit le doigt sur la gauche du champ de vision de Saf. Elle bascula un peu son bassin et ses coude afin de positionner son viseur dans la bonne direction. Elle enclencha une balle dans le canon, vérifia une dernière fois son angle de tir puis appuya sur la gâchette. La balle fusa dans un chuintement avant d'aller faire exploser le crane du rôdeur qui venait d'apparaître en bordure de la forêt tout près de la rivière.

Saf se redressa et s'assit pour détendre ses reins fatigués, puis elle fixa le chasseur qui sut tout de suite qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

« Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre sans avoir peur, sans être loin des combats.

-Y'a pas de combat sans peur. C'est ça qui sauvera ton cul un jour ou l'autre. »

Daryl plissa la bouche, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que Saf veuille prendre part aux combats au corps à corps avec les rôdeurs. Il préférait la savoir cachée avec un œil dans le viseur de son fusil mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait l'obliger à rester ainsi en arrière. Son inexpérience du corps à corps avait bien failli la tuer et il était hors de question que cela recommence.

Saf se redressa et se mit a genoux, leurs visages se retrouvant extrêmement proches, elle passa doucement une main de long de sa joue piquante.

« Apprends moi à me défendre.

-Je le ferais. »

Ils se fixèrent un court instant, Saf avança sa bouche mais l'arrêta juste avant de toucher la sienne, le frustrant au plus haut point. À nouveau leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, creusant leur ventre d'un arc électrique qui les fit frissonner simultanément. Daryl eut brusquement envie de la jeune femme, de presser son corps contre le sien, de l'étreindre au point de se fondre en elle.

« Dit mon prénom. Murmura Saf contre sa bouche.

-Saf … Il déglutit.

-Pas celui là. Sa main descendit dans son cou.

-Séraphine ... »

La bouche de la jeune femme s'écrasa contre la sienne, avec tellement de force qu'il bascula en arrière le corps de Saf collé au sien. Leurs bassins s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre et l'envie de Daryl enfla. Pour l'instant ce qu'ils partageaient étaient resté platonique mais la demande que venait de formuler Saf les avaient mis face a la réalité : ils pouvaient bien mourir demain.

Les mains de Daryl partirent explorer les hanches de la jeune femme, les découvrant du débardeur qu'elle portait. Saf vint embrasser le cou du chasseur qui retint un grondement appréciateur quand elle mordit le lobe de son oreille. La chaleur commença à grimper entre eux alors que la jeune femme faisait onduler son bassin. L'air était chaud sous les combles et renforçait la chaleur qui grandissait entre eux.

« Saf ? Cria la voix de Maggie depuis le bas de l'échelle.

-Merde … Jura la jeune femme. »

Daryl rit contre Saf qui se redressa et refit la natte dans ses cheveux qui avaient pris une teinte plus doré avec le soleil de l'été.

« J'arrive ! Répondit Saf. »

Elle fit un sourire désolé à Daryl qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de la suivre pour descendre rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Rick se trouvait en compagnie d'Hershel et discutait tranquillement autour d'un verre de thé glacé. Le shérif demanda des volontaires pour aller chercher quelques affaires pour les bébés, Corey n'allait pas tarder à commencer à marcher et il préférait prévoir beaucoup d'avance pour eux au cas où ils devraient quitté précipitamment la maison.

« J'irais avec Daryl. Décida Saf.

-Tout les deux ? S'amusa Maggie en souriant. »

Les autres eurent le même sourire amusé que les deux concernés ne relevèrent pas, trop occupés à savoir déjà ce qu'ils allaient emmener pour l'expédition. Une fois que tout fut décider pour l'expédition du lendemain chacun reparti à ses occupations. Le midi ils mangèrent tous ensemble puis ils prirent tous le temps de digérer dans le salon. Ça leur faisaient tous un bien fou de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter, de ne pas sentir le poids de leur propre survie leur peser sur le dos, c'était comme si ils avaient repris une vie normale.

« Il fait vraiment chaud. Se plaignit Maggie en s'éventant avec un vieux journal.

-Pourquoi on irait pas se baigner dans la rivière ? Proposa Beth avec enthousiasme. »

Tout le monde finit par approuver et Saf alla fouiller dans les affaires de ses frères pour trouver de vieux maillots de bain qui traînaient. Elle en trouva aussi pour les filles qui devraient leur convenir puis tout le monde se dirigea vers un endroit de la rivière où le courant était moins fort et où ils pourraient se baigner. Carl commença une course avec Glenn, les concurrents furent rejoins par Rick, Maggie et Daryl qui se joignirent à la bataille pour arriver en premier à la rivière.

À peine arrivés la bas ils ôtèrent leur vêtements et sautèrent dans l'eau tiède que le soleil chauffait. L'air était brûlant en ce milieu d'été et l'eau leur fit un bien fou. Ghost les rejoignit en aboyant de joie, sautant sur Carl qui se fit couler Glenn par la même occasion. Beth, Hershel, Saf et Carol arrivèrent à ce moment là et rirent de bon cœur en voyant que Rick vengeait son fils en coulant Glenn.

Le vétérinaire prit Judith sur ses genoux après avoir ôté sa chemise pendant que Saf se déshabillait puis reprenait Corey sur sa hanche avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans l'eau. Daryl ne loupa pas une seule parcelle de sa peau dénudée. Son épiderme blanc brillait au soleil et son maillot noir marquait ses hanches dans une touche indécente qui donna encore plus chaud au chasseur. La jeune femme mit un peu d'eau sur le ventre du petit garçon qui s'amusa avec celle qui arrivait à la taille de Saf. Elle chercha du regard le chasseur et quand elle compris qu'il la regardait dans les moindres détails il détourna les yeux pour aller couler Beth. Saf sourit et continua d'amuser Corey en lui faisant couler de l'eau dans la nuque.

Ils s'amusèrent dans la rivière une bonne heure avant que tout le monde revienne se sécher sur la berge. Maggie aida son père à descendre de la berge et l'homme soupira d'aise en s'asseyant dans l'eau. Daryl vint s'asseoir près de Saf qui tenait toujours Corey qui dormait à présent contre sa poitrine. Il passa une main sur la tête du garçon avant de frôler la main de Saf. Celle – ci continuait de fixer Hershel qui se passait de l'eau sur la nuque.

« Il faudrait trouver de quoi lui faire une prothèse.

-Tu saurais faire ça ? Demanda Glenn près d'eux.

-Le chirurgien que j'assistai le plus était chirurgien orthopédiste, si l'hôpital de la ville a un service de chirurgie ortho je pourrai peut-être récupérer des livres et du matériel qui m'aideront à lui construire quelque chose de bien.

-On t'aidera. Conclut Daryl.

-Ce serais génial si on pouvait réussir. S'excita Glenn.

-T'emballe pas, pour l'instant on garde ça pour nous, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs tant qu'on a rien de sûr. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, Saf restait la plus rationnelle et prudente du groupe ils se rangèrent donc à son avis. Quand le soleil commença à décliner ils se décidèrent à rentrer, Saf confia Corey à Carol pendant qu'elle se rhabillait. Alors qu'elle enfilait son short deux mains dures passèrent sur ses hanches et la poussèrent contre un arbre. Saf sourit et alla chercher la nuque de Daryl qui avait déjà sa bouche dans son cou.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, il avait seulement arrêter de réfléchir quand il l'avait vu se glisser dans son short. Ils s'étaient laissés du temps mais à présent il se rendait compte qu'il voulait plus, qu'il avait peur de la perdre sans avoir connu un tant soit peu le plaisir de son corps contre le sien. Et la jeune femme ne semblait pas contre puisque son bassin se mit à onduler alors qu'il mordait son cou. Sa respiration se fit hachée alors qu'il se laissait aller, après tout c'était la continuité naturelle de leur relation, rien ne lui semblait forcé ou étrange dans ce qu'il se passait.

« Oups pardon ... »

La voix de Carl les fit se séparer, le garçon se tenait près d'eux avec une serviette dans les mains. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air désolé de les avoir interrompus il semblait plutôt se retenir de rire.

« J'avais oublié ma serviette.

-File morveux … Grogna Daryl. »

Carl partit en riant pour rejoindre le reste du groupe pendant que Daryl grogna, encore une fois interrompu, la vie à dix restait compliqué et gênante pour certaines choses. Saf rit a son tour et donna un coup dans le bras du chasseur avant de partir à son tour vers la maison. Tout le monde alla se coucher tôt ce soir là, épuisés par leur journée.

* * *

_J'aime bien faire mariner mes personnages. Mais sachez que je suis une sadique ils ne vont pas rester longtemps sur leur petit nuage ;) _

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, a bientôt !_


End file.
